Zero
by Waldex
Summary: Un Cruel y Despiadado Imperio busca esclavizar diferentes existencias para su gloria y Beneficio personal... Los que no los sigan serán eliminados... Pero desde el fondo de la obscuridad, un Soldado se revela y decide hacerles frente de una vez por todas
1. Un Comienzo

Zero  
  
Capítulo 1: Un Comienzo  
  
En lo profundo del cosmos... Un punto cualquiera... Hace 12 años... Tiempo Terrestre  
  
Se puede observar con claridad un sistema solar... son 5 planetas de diferentes colores girando alrededor de un sol de color rojo... todo aparenta ser normal... como debe de ser...  
  
No muy lejos del sistema... una nave espacial esta completamente inmóvil... es de color amarillo, es una nave muy grande, tiene muchos cañones de defensas por todos lados... pasemos dentro... varios seres humanoides están sentados detrás de un tablero de controles, detrás de ellos se observa la sombra de una persona que está mirando al sistema planetario por la pantalla... un soldado llega ante él... es un humanoide color amarillo, con dos ojos rojos como la sangre... el soldado trae puesto un atuendo que parece ser una armadura, le cubre el pecho y los hombros... el extraño ser se dirige con mucho respeto ante la sombra...  
  
???: Coronel... estamos listos...  
  
El Coronel le responde con tranquilidad...  
  
Coronel: Perfecto, Teniente... sigan con el protocolo...  
  
El Teniente saluda al Coronel con una postura militar acompañada de un...  
  
Teniente: ¡Si Señor!  
  
El Teniente se da media vuelta... pero antes de que emprenda su camino el Coronel le dice...  
  
Coronel: No quiero ni un solo error... nuestras vidas dependen de ello... lo sabes bien.  
  
El Teniente no dice nada... simplemente sigue su camino... el camina hacia los operadores del tablero de control, entonces le pone la mano en el hombro a uno y dice...  
  
Teniente: ... Disparen... Operador: ¡Si señor!  
  
Los operadores comienzan a teclear información en sus tableros, entonces, fuera de la nave, comienza a habrirse una gran puerta... de ésta, sale un enorme cañón de energía... los operadores siguen tecleando información... entonces el cañón comienza a acumular energía, la cual se muestra como esferas azules que se acercan a él...  
  
Operador 1: Energía al Máximo en 9... 8... Operador 2: Listos para Disparar en 10... 9...  
  
Los Operadores siguen contando en forma regresiva, el Teniente observa la pantalla... el Coronel nada más sonríe un poco...  
  
Operador 1: Energía al Máximo Señor. Operador 2: Listos para Disparar a su Orden Señor...  
  
El Teniente mira de reojo al Coronel... entonces, el Teniente asiente con la cabeza...  
  
Teniente: ... ¡Fuego!  
  
El Operador 2 presiona un botón en el tablero... y toda la energía acumulada en el cañón es disparada violentamente... en un gran haz de energía azul... es tan grande y poderosa, que enviste por completo al sistema solar... y comienza a desintegrarlo poco a poco...  
  
Operador 1: El disparo fue exitoso. Operador 2: Probabilidad de éxito en un 132% .  
  
La energía sigue desintegrando el sistema... todo esto es observado en la pantalla dentro de la nave...  
  
Teniente: ... Coronel: ...  
  
Finalmente, el sistema solar se desintegra por completo... y... todo muere... el cañón deja de disparar energía... el haz se va haciendo mas pequeño hasta que solamente queda una pequeña estela en el cosmos... que se consume rápidamente... todos dentro de la nave están completamente mudos... el Coronel rompe el silencio...  
  
Coronel: ... Cuantos de esos planetas contaban con seres vivos.  
  
Todos miran al Coronel... entonces... otro operador le da la respuesta...  
  
Operador 3: He... señor... 4 de los 5 planetas tenían población con vida... señor...  
  
El Coronel sonríe...  
  
Coronel: ... Con eso basta... Teniente... Comuníquese con el General Ariotto... dígale que el nuevo cañón es un rotundo éxito...  
  
El Teniente está congelado... no responde ni se mueve... el Coronel deja de sonreir al ver como reacciona el Teniente...  
  
Coronel: ... ¿Tiene usted algun problema Teniente?  
  
El Teniente teme por su vida... entonces reacciona rápidamente...  
  
Teniente: Discúlpeme Señor... Me comunicaré con el General Ariotto de inmediato...  
  
El Teniente se tambalea un poco... entonces se retira de la presencia del Coronel... quien vuelve a sonreír...  
  
Mientras tanto... en otro lugar del cosmos, otra nave, pero esta vez de color verde esta flotando afuera de un gigantesco planeta color azul... dentro de la nave, los operadores teclean informacion en sus sistemas, detrás de ellos, hay un humaniode de color Naranja con ojos de color Amarillo, tiene una gran barba de color blanco... su cabello tambien es color blanco y es largo... él esta tocando su barba... de repente se habre una pantalla en el aire... en ésta aparece el Teniente...  
  
Teniente: General Astrid de Ariotto... me reporto para informarle que el nuevo cañón de energía ha sido un rotundo éxito señor...  
  
Astrid no le responde al Teniente... él sigue mirando la pantalla.  
  
Astrid: ... Teniente: Señor... espero nuevas indicaciones  
  
Astrid enfoca entonces la pantalla en donde se encuentra el teniente...  
  
Astrid: ... Permanescan en ese sector hasta recibir nuevas indicaciones. Teniente: ¡Si Señor!  
  
La pantalla se cierra y desaparece, entonces Astrid enfoca de nuevo la pantalla... y sin dejar de mirarla dice...  
  
Astrid: Deplieguen a la Unidad Zina de Trajes de Asalto... ahora Operadores: ¡Si Señor!  
  
Dentro de la misma nave hay una gran habitacion, es enorme, lo mas curioso es que dentro de esta habitación hay una grandísima cantidad de gigantescos Robots humanoides, de aproximadamente 50 metros de alto, hay tres colores, los negros, los amarillos y los rojos... estos robots son piloteados por un elemento vivo que va dentro de ellos, al lado de los robots hay una gran plataforma con un elevador para que el piloto pueda subir y entrar en el Traje de Asalto... hay una gran voz que se escucha en todo el cuarto que dice.  
  
Voz: ¡UNIDAD ZINA! ¡PREPARADOS PARA EL COMBATE! ¡DEPLIEGUE EN DOS CLICKS*!...  
  
* Un Click = Un Minuto Humano  
  
La Unidad Zina de Trajes de asalto, son soldados tanto femeninos como masculinos que están vestidos con un traje de piloto color rojo con detalles negros... al oir la orden, todos los soldados vestidos de rojo, comienzan a correr hacia sus trajes de asalto, al subir la plataforma, cada uno de ellos se pone un casco de color rojo, entonces entran dentro de los trajes y éstos se cierran.  
  
Los ojos de los trajes de asalto brillan por un momento, entonces se liberan de sus protecciones...  
  
Voz: ¡DEPLEGANDO UNIDAD ZINA!...............¡AHORA!  
  
El suelo desaparecer debajo de los pies de todos los trajes rojos, y estos comienzan a salir al espacio exterior... dentro de uno de los trajes una mujer les habla por medio de sus medios de comunicación.  
  
???: Atención Unidad Zina... esta es la Capitana Jik, tracen la formación preliminar y mantengala hasta recibir las órdenes del General Ariotto.  
  
Toda la Unidad Zina Responde al Unísono...  
  
Unidad Zina: ¡SI SEÑORA! Zina: ...  
  
Los trajes de asalto tienen un sistema de comunicaciones aparte de todos los sistemas de ataque, defensa y otras cosas, el sistema de comunicaciones tiene una pantalla en la que aparece la imagen del elemento que está mandando un mensaje, en este caso es Astrid el que manda un mensaje...  
  
Astrid: Unidad Zina, estamos en el Plante Arbagon... las órdenes del Comando Supremo es destruirlo en su totalidad para extraer el mineral conocido como Hergon... todo queda en sus manos... Capitana Jik... usted está al mando...  
  
Jik responde con respeto...  
  
Jik: ¡Sí señor!  
  
La pantalla dentro de la Nave se cierra... Astrid cierra los ojos...  
  
Astrid (pensando): Sólo espero...  
  
Y Jik responde...  
  
Jik (pensando): Que en verdad esté haciendo lo correcto...  
  
En otro lugar... podemos ver un gran planeta color amarillo con varios anillos alrededor... fuera de él... un ser humanoide está flotando en el espacio... trae puesta una armadura totalmente negra... trae adornos dorados, en los bordes y en el peto de la armadura, sus piernas y sus brazos están cubiertos por partes de armadura color negro con dorado... su casco, asemeja a la cabeza de un Dragón, trae un visor de color azul en éste, los ojos del dragón son de color rojo...este ser está haciendo una mueca con su rostro... entonces... recita un verso lleno de veneno.  
  
???: Malditos sean Rodus... ¡Púdranse todos en el Infierno!  
  
Este ser comienza a canalizar energía en sus dos manos... la energía es de color amarillo... el ser genera dos esferas en sus manos... después las junta y apunta hacia el planeta... comienza a acumular más energía... y la esfera se deforma un poco más... entonces el ser libera la energía en forma de un gigantesgo haz de luz... el ataque atraviesa el planeta de polo a polo, haciendo que comienze a perder el equilibrio magnético, comienze a colapsarse poco a poco... y finalmente explote de manera espectacular... El ser ve todo esto a travéz de su visor... y sonríe... pero... de entre la explosión, sale un pequeño cohete que el ser pasa desapercibido... el pequeño proyectil genera una reacción en su punta... después lanza su contenido al frente y genera una puerta dimensional... el cohete entra por esta puerta y desaparece... entonces la puerta se cierra... solamente queda el podesoro destructor flotando en el cosmos... él levanta su brazo derecho y presiona un botón que tiene en éste... entonces...  
  
???: Comando Supremo... Este es Van comunicándose... misión cumplida...  
  
El Mensaje de Van es respondido...  
  
- Perfecto General Van... Regrese a la Base -  
  
Van presiona el mismo botón de nuevo y la comunicación se corta, entonces vuelve a sonreir...  
  
Mientras tanto... en otra existencia...  
  
El Cohete habre la puerta dimensional y sale a otro lugar del cosmos éste lugar cuenta con un sistema de 9 planetas que giran alrededor de un punto rojo que parece ser el sol... El cohete reprograma su rumbo y se dirige directamente al sol... en un viaje que parece que durará mucho tiempo...  
  
Mientras tanto... en otro lugar... un pequeño niño de piel púrpura y cabello rubio y ojos azules genera energía en una de sus manos... la energía se cierra en torno a su mano en forma de una esfera, entonces, el niño apunta su mano hacia un gran cubo que está frente a él, y descarga su energía... la energía choca enfrente del cubo... pero no lo destruye... detrás del infante hay una gran consola de computadora... y en ella hay tres operadores, que están impresionados después de ver el ataque del niño...  
  
Operador 1: ¿De cuanto fue el incremento en el BP*? * Body Power Operador 2: Se fue hasta 156, 500 Unidades Operador 3: Dios Mío... ¿Qué edad tiene? Operador 1: Creo que... 5 Hyperciclos... Operador 2: Es tan Jóven... ¿en verdad es el hijo del Emperador? Operador 1: Sí... su nombre es Merlac... Operador 3: Merlac... Operador 2: ... Operador 1: Escuche que lo van a nombrar General dentro de poco. Operador 2 y 3 (Aporreando los controles): ¿GENERAL? Operador 1: ... Operador 3: ¿Estas completamente seguro? ¡Ese es el Rango más alto en la milicia de Imperio!. Operador 1: Sí, se le va a otorgar el Cristal de la Fuerza... Operador 2: Y tan sólo tiene 5 Hyperciclos* de Edad...  
  
* Un Hyperciclo = Un Año Humano  
  
Operador 1: ... Operador 3: ... Operador 2: Bueno... cuando menos no han reclutado a ningún humano... Operador 1: Ningun representante de esa raza cumple con el requerimiento necesario para pertenecer a este ejército. Operador 3: Eso... no es... completamente cierto... Operador 2: ¿Qué dices? Operador 1: ... Operador 3: Déjenme explicarles... las últimas noticias acerca de los humanos...  
  
5 años Después  
  
El pequeño cohete se dirige directamente a la tierra, entra en la atmósfera del planeta y la libra sin ningún problema... el cohete sigue su camino hacia el suelo, poco a poco se va internando a la región de América del Norte... El Cohete se acerca más y más... poco a poco se va acercando a una isla que está en éste... finalmente el cohete se hunde en el agua, como si fuera una estrella fugaz que se estrella contra el suelo, el impacto del cohete produce una gran columna de agua... pero que debido a la lejanía, el ojo humano no puede ver... finalmente ha llegado a su destino...  
  
Unos Dias después, muchas personas están en la playa... unas están jugando volibol, otras soccer de playa y otras simplemente se están bañando, de entre toda esta cantidad de gente, un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, de ojos cafes y cabello negro corre hacia el agua y se zambulle en ésta... el niño comienza a jugar con el agua y a nadar de un lado a otro, como un niño normal, no tiene ni la más remota idea de que pronto su vida cambiará para siempre...  
  
Debajo del agua, el Cohete Rodu se está arrastrando con unas patas mecánicas que tiene a los costados, está buscando al ser vivo compatible más cercano... su combustible está por terminarse... entonces el cohete divisa al niño, quien está parado sobre la arena, hace un scaneo de su cuerpo, y lo encuentra compatible, entonces el cohete se acerca a él... su mama le grita desde la palapa principal...  
  
???: ¡No te metas tan ondo hijo!  
  
El niño le responde...  
  
???: ¡No Mamá!  
  
El Cohete saca una pequeña aguja de su sistema... y se acerca cada vez más al pequeño... el cohete se pone a distancia y levanta la aguja, entonces lanza el aguijón, pero el niño da un salto y se mete a nadar de nuevo... el cohete falla... y le sale una gota detrás de él... entonces el niño se vuelve a poner de pié y el cohete trata de nuevo... pero vuelve a fallar, y así una y otra vez, finalmente el niño se cansa y se queda parado... al igual que el cohete... pero éste lo vuelve a divisar y rápidamente corre hacia el niño, levanta la aguja y esta vez la clava exitosamente, el niño siente un picotazo en la pierna y pega un grito... en unos instantes, el cohete transfiere el DNA Rodu dentro del niño... y queda sin energía después de eso... misión cumplida...  
  
El niño sale del agua... y con un poco de dificultad llega hasta donde está su mama... él trae lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
???: Mamá, algo me picó aquí.  
  
El niño señala su pierna, y en efecto, está un poco roja y trae un piquete pero no esta sangrando...  
  
???: A lo mejor te pico una medusa  
  
El niño no dice nada, simplemente trata de aguantarse el llanto... El cohete yace en el fondo del agua... sin energía... hay una pequeña gráfica en su costado... muestra todo el status en color verde... poco después la gráfica se apaga...  
  
7 Años después (Tiempo Presente)  
  
Una pelota de Beisbol es lanzada, entonces un bate la golpea y la pelota sale volando... se escucha una voz que grita...  
  
???: ¡Vas!  
  
Un muchacho de cabello negro, un poco largo, de ojos cafés responde al llamado, el muchacho levanta el guante y atrapa la pelota, entonces escucha otra voz que dice...  
  
???: ¡A Segunda!  
  
El Muchacho levanta la vista y lanza la pelota, ésta es recibida por el jugador de segunda base, quien pisa la almohadilla, entonces el empire hace la seña de que la jugada terminó en un Out, el muchacho solamente hace una señal de alivio...  
  
Poco después... Dos Muchachos están charlando  
  
Muchacho 1: ¡Me Carga! ¡Volvimos a Perder! Muchacho 2: Pero cuando menos fue nuestro mejor partido.  
  
Entonces, llega el muchacho de cabello negro...  
  
Muchacho 1: He Carnal, perdimos... otra vez. ???: Ja, Ja, qué le vamos a hacer... Muchacho 2: Ya me cansé, no hemos ganado ni un solo juego desde que comenzó el torneo... ???: Ya ni modo... ¿Qué hay planeado para este fin? Muchacho 1: Quiero ver a mi novia. Muchacho 2 (con tono sarcástico): ¡Otra Ves! ¿No te cansa verla los 5 dias de la semana? Muchacho 1: No cuando... (el muchacho sonríe pícaramente) ??? (con sarcasmos): ¡Ha Seguro! ¡En Especial Tú! Muchacho 1 (sonriendo): ... Muchacho 2: Déjalo Carnal, siempre está así...  
  
El Muchacho de cabello negro se ríe...  
  
???: Bueno... ya llegó el expreso, ahí nos vemos... Muchacho 1: Sobres Carnal Muchacho 2: Ahí nos vemos  
  
El Muchacho de Cabello negro agarra su mochila, camina hacia un camión, enseña su credencial y aborda, ya dentro, se sienta, recuesta un poco el asiento y escucha la radio...  
  
El Camión comienza a andar y mientras va en su camino podemos ver la ciudad, tiene muchos carteles, es una ciudad grande, el camión va por muchas subidas y bajadas, finalemente para en una esquina y el muchacho de cabello negro se baja... comienza a caminar pero se detiene de pronto...  
  
??? (pensando): ... mmm... se me antoja una hamburguesa...  
  
El Muchacho comienza a caminar al lado contrario al que hiba... su vida ha aparentado ser normal durante 17 años... hasta hoy...  
  
Fuera del Planeta tierra una nave extraterrestre de color rojo flota sin moverse un ápice, y dentro de ésta el ánimo de la tripulación es el mismo...  
  
Tres Operadores están sentados frente al tablero de control principal... los tres son humanoides de color rojo... uno de ellos bosteza y se recuesta totalmente en su asiento...  
  
Operador 1: ¿Por qué demonios nos mandan a hacer misiones de reconocimiento a planetas tan ridículos como éste? Operador 2: No lo sé, ya vez que son las órdenes... Operador 3: ¿Pero qué tienen de especial los malditos humanos? ¡Son una de las razas más débiles que se conocen! Operador 1: Inclusive son penosamente rudimentarios. ¡No puedo creer que llevemos aquí un condenado Megaciclo* y ni siquiera nos hayan detectado!  
  
* Un Megaciclo = Un Mes Humano  
  
Operador 2: ... Operador 3: ¡Y toda esta basura es por culpa de un maldito primate que podía mutar a su evolución! Operador 1: Ja, Ja, Ja ¡Uno, y en un solo Universo! Operador 2: Pero según escuche, el poder de ese Humano fácilmente rivaliza con el de los Coroneles... Operador 3: ¿Y Qué? ¡Es sólo uno!, El punto es que No hay más como él... me gustaría decírcelo al Emperador... Operador 2: Ja! Y seguramente te vaporizaría antes de terminar de hablar Ja! Ja! Ja!. Operador 3: ..............................No me gustan tus bromas ¿sabes?. Operador 1: JA, JA, JA, JA, JA  
  
Los Operadores se rien del otro, y entre risa y risa una de las señales del tablero se enciende y comienza a hacer un pequeño sonido, los Operadores la escuchan y de inmediato dejan de reírse, se colocan en sus pocisiones y comienzan a teclear información...  
  
Operador 1(agitado): ¿En Dónde fue? ¿En Donde? Operador 2 (agitado): ¡Estoy buscando! ¡Ten Paciencia! Operador 3 (agitado): ¡Rápido! ¿En donde se registró esa lectura? Operador 1(agitado): ¡Ni se te ocurra perderlo! Operador 2 (agitado): ¡Cállate Maldición! ¡Estoy haciendolo lo más rápido que puedo! Operador 3: ...  
  
Finalmente después de teclear unos últimos datos una imagen aparece en la pantalla, y el muchacho de cabello negro aparece en esta... Los Operadores se quedan mudos por la impresión...  
  
Operador 1: ... ¿Es él? Operador 2: Si... Operador 3: ... ¿Estás seguro? Operador 2: El análisis no miente... Operador 1: Mide su BP...  
  
El Operador 2 presiona un botón rojo en su tablero... entonces la imagen del muchacho es rodeada por una línea azul, unas gráficas aparecen a su lado, y una numeración comienza a crecer, va de 1 en 1, finalmente se detiene en...  
  
Operador 3: ... ¿21? ¿Ese es su BP? Operador 2: Así parece... pero debe haber un error con la computadora. Operador 1: ... Eso debe ser... ¿Por qué demonios esta estúpida máquina nos avisaría de un ser con ese BP tan mediocre? Operador 2: mmm... recuerdo que el BP más grande que registramos en éste universo fue de 83... Operador 3: ... Oigan... ¿por qué la computadora no muestra su BP máximo?  
  
Los Otros dos operadores miran la gráfica...  
  
Operador 2: ... tienes razón...  
  
Mientras tanto con el Muchacho... él está sentado en una mesa dentro de un restaurant de hamburguesas, él está comiendose una, tiene a su lado unas papas y un refresco...  
  
??? (pensando): Está buenísima...  
  
El Muchacho termina su comida y tira la basura en un bote, deja la charola sobre éste y toma su mochila...  
  
De regreso en la nave...  
  
Operador 1: ¿Otra ves marcó lo mismo? Operador 3: ... Ese muchacho no tiene BP máximo Operador 2: Confieso que es la primera vez que veo algo como esto... Operador 1: ... ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
Una Persona se acerca detrás de los tres operadores... ellos ni siquiera voltean a verla, la persona habla con voz femenina...  
  
???: Tráiganlo...  
  
Los Operadores voltean y ven a la persona que dio la orden, al parecer es una extraterrestre femenina, tiene el cabello largo, de color azul cielo, tiene ojos verdes, su tono de piel es la misma de un humano normal, la muchacha tiene un bonito cuerpo, parece como si estuviera entre los 18 y 20 años de edad, va vestida con un traje rojo y blanco, pegado a su cuerpo... los Operadores la miran y comienzan a dialogar con ella...  
  
Operador 2: ¡Permiso para hablar Señora!  
  
La Mujer mira al Operador...  
  
???: Permiso concedido soldado... Operador 2: Este... humano que acabamos de encontrar señora... ???: ... Operador 2: ¿No cree que es erróneo traerlo sólo por que la computadora no detecta su BP máximo?. ???: ... Operador 2: Es más... la medición de su BP no pasó de 21... es solamente un gusano más entre muchos...  
  
La Mujer mira con desprecio al operador... entonces le dice...  
  
???: Le dí una orden... ¿No es asi soldado? Operador 2:He... sí señora... ???: Entonces deje sus estupideces para otro momento y tráigame a ese muchacho. Operador 3: ¡P-Pero General Sentryl!  
  
La Mujer resulta ser un General...  
  
Sentryl: ...  
  
El Operador 3 se queda callado... entonces se da la vuelta... y comienza a teclear información...  
  
Operador 3: Preparando transporte molecular para un... (con tono de desagrado): ... humano...  
  
Sentryl sonríe... en la tierra el muchacho entra en una calle un poco oscura...  
  
??? (pensando): Quede bien lleno... (sonriendo): Pero por lo menos ya no tendré que cenar Je, Je...  
  
El Muchacho sigue caminando... cuando de repente, es alcanzado por un pequeño rayo color amarillo...  
  
???: ¿¿¿PERO QUE???  
  
El muchacho comienza a convertirse en pequeñas partículas color amarillo, cuando está completamente fragmentado es rápidamente elevado hacia el cielo...  
  
Dentro de la nave...  
  
Operador 1: La Transportación fue un completo éxito... Operador 2: La persona se encuentra ahora en el transportador número 18... Sentryl (sonriendo): Muy bien... voy a saludar al nuestro nuevo aliado...  
  
Sentryl se da media vuelta y se va... dejanso sólo a los Operadores...  
  
Operador 3: Maldita Bruja... Operador 1: ¿Cómo esta tan segura que ese idiota se convertira en nuestro aliado? Operador 2: De seguro lo amenazarán con destruir a su planeta... como lo hicieron con nosotros.... Operador 1: ... Operador 3: ...  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de transportadores... Sentryl entra con una sonrisa en su rostro... camina hasta el transportador 18 y ve al muchacho... con los ojos cerrados... entonces Sentryl presiona un botón al lado del transportador, la puerta se habre y el muchacho cae directamente a los brazos de Sentryl, completamente desnudo... Sentryl se sonroja, entonces el muchacho lentamente comienza a habrir los ojos... y al enfocar a Sentryl, él se sonroja...  
  
???: ... Sentryl: ...  
  
Entonces el muchacho al ver que está en los brazos de Sentryl trata de ponerse de pié, sólo para descubrir una gran vergüenza... el se ve sin nada de ropa... entonces... el se pone completamente rojo y...  
  
???: ¡Estoy Desnudo!  
  
Sentryl no dice nada, sólo sonríe... el muchacho usa sus manos y se cubre como puede... y trata de medio sonreirle a Sentryl...  
  
???: ¿N - N - No tienes algo que me pueda poner?  
  
Sentryl no dice nada, simplemente se queda callada... y trata de hablarle al muchacho, lo que el escucha es algo como esto...  
  
Sentryl: bajsu akdloc salmeni acjausk.  
  
El muchacho se queda callado... tampoco entiende nada... intenta de nuevo  
  
???: ¡Algo! ¡Para Cubrirme! Tu sabes... aquí  
  
Sentryl responde con otra cosa...  
  
Sentryl: miloket kadirepto lobikanopte  
  
El muchacho se queda callado nuevamente...  
  
??? (pensando): ¿En qué idioma estará hablando?  
  
Sentryl también se queda callada... entonces se da la vuelta... y se dirige a la pared, en la pared hay una pequeña puerta, Sentryl la habre y saca una pequeña pistola, y una ampolleta, la pone en la parte de arriba a la pistola y ésta saca una aguja... entonces Sentryl se dirige al muchacho quien al ver la pistola se hace para atrás...  
  
???: ¡Ni se te ocurra picarme con eso!  
  
Sentryl no lo entiende... entonces toma el brazo del muchacho  
  
???: ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!  
  
El Muchacho trata de cubrirse usando sólo su otra mano, Sentryl le aplica la inyección en el brazo derecho, y el muchacho pega un grito, Sentryl lo ve y sonríe, entonces ella tira la pistola y se cruza de brazos... observa fijamente los ojos del muchacho, sonriendo de vez en cuando, pasan dos o tres minutos mirándose... entonces... Sentryl le vuelve a hablar al muchacho  
  
Sentryl: Hola.  
  
El muchacho no da crédito a lo que escucha, entonces el trata de responderle...  
  
???: Ahora puedo entenderte... ¿cómo es posible?  
  
Sentryl sonríe...  
  
Sentryl: Es por la memoria que te puse... ???: ¿Memoria? Sentryl: Lo que te inyecté era un programa para que puedas hablar nuestro idioma, todo tipo de cosas que quieras decir ahora puedes, inclusive tu nombre tiene traducción... ???: ¿Mi nombre? Sentryl: Así es... dime... ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
El muchacho mira los ojos de Sentryl... entonces responde...  
  
???: Me llamo... Waldex *... * Waldex se pronuncia como "Valdex"  
  
El muchacho, al escuchar lo que dijo hace su cabeza hacia atrás...  
  
Waldex: ¡Un Momento! ¡Yo no me llamo así!  
  
Sentryl sonríe...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Ha no? ¿Entonces cómo te llamas?  
  
Waldex: Me llamo Wa- Wal- Wal- Waldex...  
  
Sentryl se rie... Waldex la ve y también se rie con ella...  
  
Sentryl: Muy bien Waldex... yo soy Sentryl  
  
Sentryl extiende su mano para saludar a Waldex... pero él no la saluda... Sentryl se queda callada...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Qué pasa Waldex? Waldex (sonrojado): ¿He... No tienes algo para que me ponga?  
  
Sentryl se queda callada unos segundos entonces se sonroja y se da media vuelta, entonces señala a una puerta que hay en la pared, Waldex observa hacia dónde esta apuntando Sentryl y se dirige hacia ahí esta de espaldas y habre la puerta, Sentryl lo fisgonea un poco mirándolo de reojo, entonces sonríe, Waldex agarra un traje que hay ahí, el traje es de color blanco con negro... Waldex al ponérselo le queda como guante, lo frota y el traje se ajusta a él... entonces se va a dar la vuelta y Sentryl voltea la cabeza... Waldex comienza a caminar hacia Sentryl...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Ya puedo voltear? Waldex: Supongo...  
  
Sentryl voltea, y ve a Waldex... el traje le quedó bien... el traje lo cubre por completo de pies a cuello, justo como el traje de Sentryl pero en negro... entonces Waldex le extiende la mano a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: Mucho gusto Sentryl...  
  
Sentryl sonríe y le da la mano a Waldex...  
  
Sentryl: Mucho gusto Waldex...  
  
Ambos se quedan así por unos segundos...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ... Nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer tan bella... Sentryl (sonriendo): ...  
  
Waldex levanta la vista...  
  
Waldex: ¿En donde estoy Sentryl? Sentryl: Estás en la base espacial Merton 12 Waldex: ¿Merton 12? ¿Base espacial? Sentryl: ... Ven ... te mostraré todo...  
  
Sentryl lleva de la mano a Waldex... ambos salen de la habitación... entonces Waldex se queda congelado con lo que ve fuera de esta... el ve... a muchos seres extraterrestres... de varios colores y formas dentro de la nave...  
  
Sentryl: Esta es la habitación principal... aquí controlamos a toda la base...  
  
Waldex no escucha a Sentryl... el ve a un ser de cuatro brazos color verde pasar a su lado... Sentryl mira a Waldex...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Te sientes bien Waldex?... Estas muy pálido  
  
Waldex señala al frente...  
  
Waldex: ¿T – T – Todos son.... ex...tra...??? Sentryl: ¿Extraterrestres? ¡Claro! ¡Yo tambien soy uno!  
  
Waldex mira a Sentryl... entonces él se desmaya... Sentryl lo ve caer al suelo y rápidamente se pone a su lado...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Waldex? ¡Waldex! ¡Respóndeme!  
  
Waldex sólo medio ve la imagen de Sentryl, está perdiendo el conocimiento... la imagen se va haciendo más borrosa hasta que finalemente desaparece por completo... y todo que da absolutamente negro... negro...  
  
Fin del Capítulo 1  
  
Notas del Autor  
  
Bueno... esta es la tercera y última versión de Zero que voy a hacer, digamos que esta es la Oficial jeje... espero que esta si la termine... me gustó el primer capítulo más largo y con mas detalles, bueno, Zero continuará... en el próximo capítulo  
  
Zero 


	2. Nace un Soldado

Zero  
  
Capítulo 2: Nace un Soldado  
  
Todo está oscuro... pero poco a poco, un punto de luz se va haciendo más grande, entonces algo, como si fuera un párpado comienza a habrir y a cerrar... lo que se refleja en el párpado es la figura de Sentryl, la cual poco a poco se comienza a aclarar...  
  
Waldex está habriendo los ojos con un poco de dificultad, Sentryl lo mira un poco angustiada... Waldex habre por completo los ojos, él está recostado sobre una cama, y Sentryl está sentada con las piernas cruzadas a su lado... Ambos se quedan callados unos momentos... hasta que Waldex rompe el silencio...  
  
Waldex: ... No fue un sueño...  
  
Sentryl cierra los ojos.  
  
Sentryl: No... no lo fue...  
  
Waldex trata de incorporarse, pero Sentryl le pone la mano en el pecho...  
  
Waldex: ... Sentryl: No lo hagas, acabas de tener una impresión muy fuerte...  
  
Waldex mira hacia abajo...  
  
Waldex: Yo... jamás en mi vida...  
  
Sentryl habre los ojos...  
  
Sentryl: Te entiendo... me imagino lo difícil que debe ser descubrir acerca de la vida extraterrestre así como así... Waldex: ...  
  
Sentryl sonríe...  
  
Sentryl: Es más, confiezo que yo jamás había estado tan cerca de un humano hasta este momento...  
  
Waldex mira a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: ¿Por qué estoy aquí Sentryl?  
  
Sentryl mira a Waldex, ambos se quedan callados unos segundos... entonces Sentryl responde... Sentryl: ... No lo sé Waldex...  
  
Waldex baja la mirada...  
  
Sentryl: Decidí traerte abordo por que tienes una cualidad que jamás había visto en otro ser vivo...  
  
Waldex levanta la mirada y ve a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: ¿Cuál es esta cualidad de la que me hablas Sentryl?  
  
Sentryl mira a Waldex... como si tratara de ver el fondo de su alma... entonces con un tono de voz que denota tranquilidad responde...  
  
Sentryl: Waldex... tu eres la primera persona que carece de un BP Máximo...  
  
Esta respuesta saca un poco de onda a Waldex...  
  
Waldex: ... ¿Dices que carezco de un BP Máximo?... ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
Sentryl sigue mirando a Waldex... entonces le sonríe y le dice...  
  
Sentryl: Todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...  
  
Waldex se queda callado... mirado a Sentryl de pies a cabeza...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Algo dentro de mí me dice que esta mujer... va a ser muy importante para mi vida de ahora en adelante...  
  
Waldex levanta un poco la vista, entonces observa una especie de escritorio, en el cual has varios detalles muy raros, como conchas de playa de muchos colores, una consola con varios botones, el escritorio tiene un ligero toque de color crema, tiene una pequeña luz pegada a la pared, entonces Waldex mira rápidamente a la izquierda, y encuentra algo parecido a un clóset, lleno de vestimentas de talla femenina, entonces Waldex vuelve a mirar a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: ... Esta es tu habitación... ¿Verdad Sentryl?  
  
Sentryl se desconcierta un poco con lo que Waldex le acaba de decir...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Waldex le sonríe a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: Intuición...  
  
Sentryl se queda seria... pero entonces vuelve a sonreír... Sentryl: En fin... ven te mostraré la nave antes de que lleguemos al Comando Supremo... Waldex: ¿El Comando Supremo?  
  
Sentryl toma de la mano a Waldex... y sonríe...  
  
Sentryl: Te lo expliacaré en el camino...  
  
Sentryl jala a Waldex fuera de la cama... Mientras tanto, podemos ver un planeta completamente automatizado, todo el planeta está construido por metal... acercándose a cierto punto del planeta se puede distinguie un gigantesco edificio en forma de torre... dentro de éste, un muchacho de piel púrpura, cabello rubio y ojos azules está leyendo de pié unos datos en una tabla de color verde semi-transparente, el muchacho da vueltas de un lado a otro... detrás de él hay varias personas... se ve que son de alto rango, pues traen armaduras de varios colores puestas... el muchacho los ve de vez en cuando... se da otras vueltas de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se detiene... y leventa un poco la tabla...  
  
???: Esto es imposíble, los datos deben estar totalmente erróneos...  
  
Uno de los presentes da un paso al frente, es un humanoide azul con ojos rojos...  
  
??? 2: Pero su alteza... los cálculos fueron revisados 5 veces...  
  
El muchacho de piel púrpura mira a la persona que habló...  
  
???: ¿Esta completamente seguro de esto Coronel?  
  
El Coronel responde con confianza  
  
Coronel: Completamente Seguro Príncipe Merlac...  
  
El Príncipe Merlac pone la tabla sobre una mesa que está detrás de él...  
  
Merlac: ¿Cómo es posible que esta persona carezca de un BP Máximo? ¡Eso es ridículo! Coronel: ...  
  
Merlac se da media vuelta.  
  
Merlac: ¡Aparte! ¡Es un Humano, Por Favor! ¡El único Humano que tenemos en la milicia es un Coronel! ¡Y es Uno Nada Más!  
  
Los presentes no saben que decirle a Merlac... todos temen por sus vidas... Merlac los mira de reojo... entonces vuelve a mirar al frente...  
  
Merlac: Quiero que cuando ese humano llegue aquí me lo envíen inmediatamente...  
  
Otra persona da un paso al frente...  
  
???: Me temo que será imposible su alteza...  
  
Merlac vuelve a mirar de reojo...  
  
Merlac: ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
La persona con la que Merlac está hablando responde temerosa...  
  
???: Su Padre, el Emperador, quiere ver al humano de inmediato...  
  
Merlac mira al frente...  
  
Merlac (pensando): Maldita sea... (hablando): ¿Se les ocurre algo acerca de lo que mi padre tenga planeado para este individuo?  
  
Todos los presentes se miran unos a otros.  
  
Coronel: Realmente lo ignoramos su alteza.  
  
Merlac: ... esta bién.... ya retírense...  
  
Todos los presentes salen del cuarto dejando a Merlac completamente solo... Merlac presiona un botón en la mesa y una ventana de la habitación se habre, dejando ver el hermoso he infinito cosmos... Merlac se acerca a la ventana...  
  
Merlac (pensando): ... Carece de BP máximo... eso solamente quiere decir que su nivel de poder no tiene límites... pero... ¡si es tan sólo un humano! ¿Por qué demonios?... tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto...  
  
Merlac mira el cosmos... tan profundo he intrigante como las dudas que flotan en su mente...  
  
Mientras tanto, dentro de otro planeta... se está librando una gran batalla entre trajes de asalto... Los Trajes Imperiales Negros están luchando contra los mechas del planeta, estos mechas son de color plateado y no tienen forma definida, algunos tienen cañones en lugar de manos, otros no, en fin, un traje negro recibe muchos disparos en el pecho y explota... entonces otro traje negro destruye al mecha que le disparo a su compañero, dentro de este traje una persona les manda un mensaje los demás...  
  
???: ¡MALDITA SEA, UNIDAD FIONA! ¡VAN TRES ABAJO! ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDEN HACER NADA BIEN?!  
  
Un Mecha se le acerca por la espalda al Traje Negro, entonces éste mira de reojo y salta, en el aire, los propulsores de sus pies se encienden y da una maroma hacia atrás, cayéndole encima al Mecha, entones el Traje Negro saca un rifle de su brazo y se lo dispara en la nuca al mecha, haciendo que éste explote... entonces el traje vuelve a mandar otro Mensaje...  
  
???: ¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA GATAR?  
  
La figura de otro saldado aparece en la pantalla de la persona que mandó el mensaje...  
  
Gatar: ¡Aquí estoy Capitán Loen! Loen: ¿Cuántos hemos destruido? Gatar: Aproximadamente 5 700 unidades enemigas señor. Loen: ¿Cuantas Bajas? Gatar: Sólo 3 señor, como usted dijo. Loen: Perfecto... ¿Cómo va la extracción de Argonium? Gatar: Completada en un 100% señor. Loen: Muy bien, saquen a los mineros, díganle a la flota que el planeta está listo. Gatar: ¡Sí Señor!  
  
El Traje Negro enciende los cohetes que tiene en la espalda y sus propulsores de las piernas... entonces comienza a flotar un poco...  
  
Loen: ¡YA ESCUCHARON BOLA DE INUTILES! ¡VAMONOS!  
  
Todos los trajes negros responden  
  
Unidad Fiona: ¡SI SEÑOR!  
  
Todos los trajes negros comienzan a flotar, entonces Loen se va volando rápidamente fuera del planeta seguido por toda su escuadra... fuera del planeta hay una base espacial de color amarillo, entonces los trajes negros comienzan a entrar dentro de ésta... ya dentro, Loen sale de su traje mira a sus dos lados, y se quita se casco él es un ser con apariencia de reptil humanoide de piel azul escamosa, con ojos rojos... se apoya con sus dos bazos en el barandal de la plataforma que esta al lado de su traje de asalto y toma un comunicador que hay ahi...  
  
Loen: ¡Puente! ¡Estamos listos!  
  
En el Puente de mando de la base otro humanoide da la orden...  
  
???: ¡Disparen!  
  
Los Operadores teclean datos en sus consolas, entonces el cañón que esta fuera de la base dispara su energía borrando por completo al planeta en el cual hace unos minutos estaban luchando... dentro del angar de los trajes de asalto se escucha una voz que dice...  
  
Voz: ¡FELICITACIONES UNIDAD FIONA! ¡LA MISION FUE EXITOSA!  
  
Loen cierra sus ojos, entonces saca de su traje un pequeño tuvo de color amaillo y comienza a comérselo... entonces mientras él esta disfrutando su bocadillo llega Gatar, quien es un extraterrestre de 4 piernas y dos brazos, su piel es de color café, y careca de pelo y orejas... Loen con los ojos cerrados le dice...  
  
Loen: ¿Que quieres Gatar? Gatar: Señor... yo... disculpe quiero hacerle una pregunta...  
  
Loen termina su bocadillo y habre sus ojos...  
  
Loen: ... ¿que quieres saber? Gatar: Es acerca del Argonium señor... Loen: ... Gatar: Mi duda es... usted sabe... el Argonium es el mineral más duro que existe, creo que es tan difícil de manejar que es imposible hacer una armadura con él... mi duda era... ¿para que lo quiere el imperio?.  
  
Loen sonríe de manera maliciosa...  
  
Loen: Recuerda Gatar... Que la curiosidad es de doble filo... Gatar: ... Loen: Pero esta bién.. no creo que sea de gran importancia así que te lo diré... Gatar: ...  
  
Loen se da media vuelta y ve a los trajes negros... todos en fila...  
  
Loen: Hace poco... encontraron un Titán extremadamente poderoso en un universo Nómina... Gatar: ... ¿un Titán? Loen: El Titán fue capturado... entonces la división de ciencias lo estudió, y encontraron la forma de mantener su enorme poder bajo control... Gatar: ... Loen: El Imperio quiere el Argonium por que quieren hacer una armadura para el Titán... su destino es... convertirse en un Traje de Asalto. Gatar: Ya veo... ¿Pero que pasará si el Titán se sale de control? Loen: ... hasta ahí no se Gatar... solamente me dieron los pormenores para esta Misión... Ni siquiera sé para quién será este traje de asalto... Gatar: ...  
  
Mientras tanto... La estación espacial Merton 12 está entrando en un sistema formado por 10 planetas... todos giran alrededor de un gran sol amarillo, el sexto planeta de ete sistema es el planeta que está completamente automatizado...  
  
Dentro de Merton 12, Waldex esta de pié al lado de Sentryl... entonces un soldado se acerca a Sentryl...  
  
???: General... nos acaba de llegar un comunicado del Comando Supremo...  
  
Sentryl mira extrañada al soldado...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Qué dice el comunicado? ???: Dice que usted y el humano de nombre Waldex deben presentarse inmediatamente ante el Emperador.  
  
Sentryl habre más los ojos...  
  
Sentryl: ¿El Emperador en persona? ???: Sí General...  
  
Waldex observa toda la conversación sin meterse...  
  
Sentryl: Muy Bien Teniente... dé órdenes para que nos dirijamos directamente al planeta del emperador... ???: Sí Señora.  
  
El soldado se retira de la presencia de Sentryl... entonces Waldex, sin dejar de mirar al frente le pregunta...  
  
Waldex: ... ¿El Emperador? Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Esto no me gusta nada Waldex... manténte callado y solamente habla cuando el Emperador te pregunte algo en persona... trataré de sacarnos de esto sin problemas... Waldex: ¿Sin Problemas?... ¿Por qué?  
  
Sentryl mira a Waldex...  
  
Sentryl (pensando): Por que la verdad no estaba autorizada para traer seres con un BP debajo de 500... te enredé en esto por mis estúpidas corazonadas Waldex... (hablando): He... por nada... tu no te preocupes...  
  
Waldex mira a Sentryl sin decir una sola palabra... Merton 12 sigue rápidamente a través de los planetas hasta que llega al del emperador, entonces, comienza a descender rápidamente... cuando llega al suelo... una compuerta sé abre abajo... de ésta salen Waldex y Sentryl... ambos están parados frente a un gigantesco palacio hecho de metal... Waldex queda mudo de la impresión...  
  
Waldex: ¡Esto es lo más impresionante que he visto en mi vida!  
  
Sentryl se ríe y le dice...  
  
Sentryl: Has visto muy poco Waldex...  
  
Waldex no dice nada, entonces ambos comienzan a caminar dentro del palacio... en uno de los pasillos, Waldex observa una serie de pinturas mientras van caminando... las del lado derecho son cuadros de paisajes, personas naturaleza... entonces las del lado izquierdo son pinturas horrorozas, cadáveres, desmembramientos, órganos, naturaleza muerta, catástrofes... Waldex, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad le pregunta a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: ¿Pero quien pintó estos cuadros?  
  
Sin dejar de mirar al frente Sentryl le responde...  
  
Sentryl: ... Los Gemelos... Waldex: ... ¿Los Gemelos? Sentryl: Los Autores son dos Hermanos Gemelos... sus nombres son Arrakiz y Anuviz. Waldex: ¿Arrakiz y Anuviz? Je, je ¿Y cual de ellos es el psicótico?  
  
Sentryl se rie mientras va caminando...  
  
Sentryl: Lo que pasa es que tambien ambos son Generales... Arrakiz es el General de la Vida y Anuviz es el General de la Muerte...  
  
Waldex no entendió nada de lo que Sentryl le dijo...  
  
Waldex: He Sentryl... ¿Qué diablos es un General?  
  
Sentryl se pone seria...  
  
Sentryl: Dentro de la milicia del Imperio hay muchos rangos militares, justo como en tu planeta, el Rango más alto que alguien puede obtener en el Imperio es el de General. Waldex: ¡Ha ya veo! ¿Entonces el General psicótico es Anuviz no? Sentryl (sonriendo): Por así decirlo...  
  
Ambos siguen caminando un poco...  
  
Waldex: Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo... ¿por qué llamaste a Arrakiz General de la Vida y a Anuviz General de la Muerte? Sentryl: Los Generales son los Gerreros más poderosos de Imperio... es por eso que a ellos se le da una armadura especial, esta armadura es animada por la energía de un "Crystal", el Crystal es un elemento que le da poderes especiales al usuario... por ejemplo... El Crystal de Arrakiz es el de la Vida ¿no es asi? Waldex: ... Sentryl: Bueno, entonces el poder especial del Crystal de Arrakiz consiste en poderle dar la vida a lo que él desee... cualquier cosa que sea...  
  
Waldex se detiene... Sentryl camina un poco y después lo mira de reojo...  
  
Sentryl: ... Waldex: ¿P - Puede darle la vida a lo que sea?... Sentryl: ... sí... Waldex: ... Dios...  
  
Waldex sigue caminando junto con Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: ... y dime Sentryl... ¿Cuál es tu poder especial?  
  
Sentryl sonríe...  
  
Sentryl: Estaba esperando que me preguntaras eso... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Yo soy la General de la Luz ... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Mis poderes especiales consisten en usar la Luz con diversos motivos... puedo llegar a hacer desde una luz inofensiva como por ejemplo para leer, hasta un Rayo Láser que pueder perforar cualquier cosa... Waldex: ... impresionante... Sentryl (sonriendo): Ja, Ja, me ha salvado la vida en bastantes ocasiones, cuando una armadura es animada por un cristal tiene muchas características que la diferencian de otras armaduras... Waldex: ¿Ha si?... Sentryl: Sí... pero te las explicaré en otra ocasión... hemos llegado...  
  
Waldex y Sentryl están parados frente a dos impresionantes puertas de Metal... son enormes... de repente ambas puertas comienzan a habrirse solas... entonces ambos entran... a un cuarto completamente obscuro... en cierto punto... hay dos columnas de luz... en las cuales Sentryl y Waldex se pocisionan... entonces Sentryl se inca con la rodilla derecha, Waldex la ve y hace lo mismo...  
  
Sentryl: Gran Chirlan...  
  
Un silencio... entonces el Emperador Habla... su voz es seca he imperiosa...  
  
Chirlan: Sentryl... ¿éste es?  
  
A Sentryl se le puede sentir el miedo que tiene en su voz.  
  
Sentryl: Sí alteza. Chirlan: ... Un Humano... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Sí alteza...  
  
Chilan no dice nada... entonces una pantalla se abre sobre Waldex y lo analiza...  
  
Chirlan: ... Su BP inicial es de 21... Sentryl: Sí alteza... pero su BP máximo... Chirlan: Es verdad... el medidor no lo establece... Sentryl: ...  
  
Un silencio... Waldex y Sentryl se quedan callados...  
  
Chirlan: Dime humano... ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
Waldex mira a Sentryl, ella le asiente con la cabeza...  
  
Waldex: Mi nombre es Waldex... Chirlan: ...  
  
Sentryl comienza a mostrar miedo en su cara, entonces Waldex la comprende rápidamente...  
  
Waldex: ... Alteza... Chirlan: ... Sentryl: ...  
  
Otro silencio...  
  
Chirlan: Dile a Astrid que entrene a este humano Sentryl... que me investigue el motivo de por qué no tiene un BP máximo... Sentryl: Sí alteza...  
  
Sentryl se levanta, Waldex también, y ambos salen de la habitación... Sentryl está pálida... Waldex la mira y le toca la frente...  
  
Waldex: ... Sentryl: ...  
  
Sin que ninguno de los dos diga algo Sentryl comienza a caminar, Waldex la sigue... Sentryl se aborda de nuevo Merton 12, Waldex la va siguiendo en todo momento... entonces ya sobre Merton... Sentryl camina por los pasillos de la base espacial... al llegar a su cuarto se encierra, dejando a Waldex fuera de ésta... Waldex pone la mano en la puerta de la habitación... pero decide dejar a Sentryl en paz por el momento... entonces el comienza a recorrer la base, Waldex camina por todos lados... mira el angar de los trajes de asalto... y los ve... queda maravillado por los trajes de asalto todos los pilotos lo miran con desconcierto, entonces uno se le acerca...  
  
???: ¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes autorización para estar en este lugar?  
  
Waldex mira a la persona que le habla... es un soldado que trae un traje de piloto de color rojo... su piel es de color azul celeste, como el cabello de Sentryl, no tiene cabello, y sus orejas son puntiagudas, es un poco más bajo que Waldex, pero su cuerpo tiene sus músculos bien definidos... Waldex lo ve y le dice...  
  
Waldex: Mi nombre es Waldex... ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Todos los soldados se le quedan viendo a Waldex, después miran a la persona que le preguntó su nombre... hay un murmullo entre todos...  
  
???: mmm... ¿eres nuevo en la milicia? Waldex: He... supongo que sí... ???: Bueno... todos cometemos errores alguna vez... mi nombre es Garlick... soy el Coronel Garlick... Waldex: ¿Garlick?  
  
Los soldados siguen murmullando entre ellos  
  
Garlick: ¿Qué haces en este lugar Waldex? Waldex: Lo que pasa es que fuimos a ver al Emperador... Garlick (sorprendido): ¿Al Emperador Chirlan en persona?  
  
El Murmullo ya sube de volumen... entonces Garlick se molesta...  
  
Garlick: ¡Haber todos! ¡Largo de Aquí!  
  
Todos los pilotos comienzan a salir por las diversas puertas que hay en el cuarto...  
  
Garlick: Entonces me decías Waldex ¿Fuiste a ver al emperador?... ¿Con quién? Waldex: Sí... fui con Sentryl... Garlick (sorprendido): ¿Con la General? ¿Entonces tu eres el elemento que carece de BP máximo?  
  
Waldex mira a Garlick... él no está ocultando para nada su sorpresa...  
  
Garlick: ... ¿Y qué más pasó? Waldex: Sentryl y el Emperador estuvieron hablando... entoncen él le dijo a Sentryl que me llevara con alguien llamado... hum... creo que "Astrid" era su nombre...  
  
Garlick queda tan sorprendido que grita... Garlick: ¿TE VA A ENTRENAR EL GENERAL ASTRID DE ARIOTTO?  
  
Waldex se queda callado...  
  
Garlick (pensando): N – No puede ser... lo va a entrenar nada más y nada menos que Astrid... pero... ¿por qué?... ¿qué será tan especial de él?... Waldex: Oye Garlick... Garlick: ... ¿Sí?... Waldex: ¿Por qué te sorprendiste tanto cuando mencione ese nombre?  
  
Garlick mira a Waldex... entonces sonríe...  
  
Garlick: No Sabes quien es Astrid de Ariotto... ¿verdad? Waldex: ... Garlick: Bueno... te lo explicaré... Waldex: ... Garlick: Astrid de Ariotto es uno de los Generales más poderosos del Imperio... es un anciano... pero se desconoce su edad actual, es extremadamente sabio, ha participado en más de 1000 peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, y solamente ha perdido en una ocasión... Waldex: ¿Contra quién perdió? Garlick: Perdió contra el General Van hace como 3 hyperciclos... desafortunamente Astrid perdió un brazo en esa pelea, pero se le implantó uno cibernético... Waldex: Ya veo... Garlick: Pero casi todos opinan que perdió por que estaba un poco mal de salud.. Waldex: ¿Y por qué peleó? Garlick: El y Van discutieron por causas desconocidas... entonces pelearon y Astrid perdió... Waldex: ...  
  
Una voz suena de repente...  
  
Voz: ¡Soldado Waldex! ¡Repórtese en el puente de mando!  
  
Waldex levanta la vista...  
  
Waldex: ¿Soldado?  
  
Garlick sonríe...  
  
Garlick: ... Parece que ya te reclutaron... Waldex: ... Garlick: ¿Sabes llegar al puente de mando? Waldex: He... no...  
  
Garlick sonríe... Garlick: Esta bién... yo te llevare...  
  
Waldex sonríe...  
  
Waldex: Gracias Garlick...  
  
Waldex y Galick caminan por los pasillos de Merton 12 hasta llegar al puente de mando... en él Sentryl lo está esperado... al verlo corre hacia a él y lo abraza... Waldex se saca de onda y Garlick ve todo esto sin intervenir... después de darle un abazo a Waldex, Sentryl lo ve con una cara de los mil demonios, al verla, a Waldex le sale un gota de agua detrás de la cabeza...  
  
Sentryl (enojada): ¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ANDABAS? Waldex: ... Sentryl (enojada): ¡ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI! Waldex: ... Sentryl (enojada): ¡ME DEBES UNA MUY BUENA EXPLICACION! Waldex: ... Sentryl (enojada): ... Waldex: ... Sentryl (enojada): ... Waldex: ... Sentryl (enojada): ... ¿y bién? ¿Qué esperas?  
  
Waldex sonríe... y le constesta...  
  
Waldex (sonriendo): Sólo fui a caminar un poco...  
  
Ambos se quedan callados... y después comienzan a reírse... a Garlick se le forma una sonrisa en la boca...  
  
Garlick: ...  
  
Waldex observa a Garlick y le dice a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: Realmente me perdí... el Coronel me encontró y me trajo de regreso...  
  
Garlick ve a ambos y les dice...  
  
Garlick: Por Favor Waldex... sin formalidades...  
  
Sentryl sonríe y le dice a Garlick...  
  
Sentryl (sonriendo): Muchas gracias Garlick... Garlick (sonriendo): No hay de qué General...  
  
Garlick da media vuelta y se retira... dejándo sólos a Waldex y a Sentryl... Sentryl: Garlick es un buen tipo... Waldex (sonriendo): Ya lo creo... Sentryl: ¡Ha se me olvidaba!... En este momento nos dirigimos al planeta Imperial Número 3. Waldex: Y... ¿qué hay ahí?...  
  
Sentryl se pone seria...  
  
Sentryl: Ahí se encuentra Astrid... Waldex: Ya veo...  
  
Ambos están de pié en el puente de mando... los operadores están llevando a cabo el viaje... en eso...  
  
Waldex: ... Sentryl... Sentryl: ... ¿si? Waldex: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?. Sentryl: ... de acuerdo... ¿qué quieres saber? Waldex: Es acerca de cuando subimos a la nave después de ver al emperador... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ¿Por qué te comportaste tan fríamente conmigo después de eso?  
  
Sentryl mira al suelo... y se sonroja  
  
Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... Sentryl: No es que me haya comportado tan fríamente. Waldex: ... Sentryl: Lo que pasa es que cuando no le dijiste "alteza" a Chirlan me entró pánico... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Pensé que nos hiba a matar a los dos... Waldex: ¿Tan asi?... Sentryl: ... Eso me temo... realmente estaba muerta de miedo... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Waldex: No entiendo... ¿Por qué le temen tanto a Chirlan?. Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Por que su poder físico escapa de toda descripción... es... casi como un Dios... Waldex: Entonces supongo que debe sobrepasar los niveles de los Generales Van y Astrid sin problemas ¿verdad?. Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Ni siquiera todos los Generales juntos podríamos hacerle daño a Chirlan...  
  
Waldex se queda mudo por lo que acaba de escuchar...  
  
Waldex: ... Sentryl: ...  
  
Entonces Waldex mira al frente...  
  
Waldex: ... Sentryl... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... ¿Crees que algún día yo llegue a ser tan fuerte como un general? Sentryl: ... Sólo el tiempo dirá eso Waldex... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Aunque, si quieres que te dé ánimos... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Hay otro humano en la Milicia Imperial... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Ese humano es muy fuerte, es tan fuerte que tiene el rango de Coronel... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ¿Cómo se llama? Sentryl: Su nombre es Mitchell. Waldex: ... Mitchell... Sentryl: ...  
  
Un soldado se acerca a ambos...  
  
???: General... pronto entraremos en la atmófera del Planeta Imperial... Sentryl: Perfecto... ¿Ya notificaron al Genral Astrid de Ariotto? ???: Sí señora... tenemos un holomensaje para usted de parte del General Ariotto.  
  
El Soldado le entreja una tarjeta con una esfera en medio a Sentryl entonces él se va... Sentryl presiona la esfera y la imagen de Astrid aparece en esta...  
  
Astrid: Saludos Sentryl... me he enterado acerca del muchacho que carece de BP máximo... y admito que estoy intrigado, espero que sea tan pometedor como dicen que puede llegar a ser... en fin... ya platicaremos con más calma en persona, mientras tanto... cuida mucho a mi "discípulo"...  
  
El holograma desaparece...  
  
Waldex: ¿El es Astrid? Sentryl: ... Así es... Waldex: ... Sentryl (sonriendo): Pero desde ahora... puedes llamarlo... "maestro" Waldex: ...  
  
Fin del Capítulo 2 


	3. Lecciones Básicas

Zero  
  
Capítulo 3: Lecciones Básicas  
  
Planeta Imperial No. 3 O como suelen llamarlo en el Imperio... "El Agujero"  
  
El Planeta Imperial No. 3 es el centro de entrenamiento de todos los nuevos elementos de la Milicia Imperial, todos los nuevos reclutas de la milicia deben pasar por aquí antes de entrar en su primera misión... un lugar perfecto para enfrentar los primeros problemas...  
  
Waldex y Sentryl bajan de Merton 12... entonces Sentryl toma de la mano a Waldex y lo guía a través del lugar...mientras van caminando unos soldados se los quedan viendo un poco feo... cuando Waldex y Sentryl están un poco lejos...  
  
Soldado 1: ¿Ese es la pareja de la General? Soldado 2: No creo... es insignificante... ¿sentiste su BP? Soldado 1: ¿Tiene? Ja, Ja ¡Yo no sentí absolutamente nada!. Soldado 2: Ja, Ja, Ja, pero no me vas a negar que la General es muy atractiva. Soldado 1: El día que ella te escuche hablando así va a desintegrarte por completo... Soldado 2: ... Soñar no cuesta nada... Soldado 1: Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja Soldado 2: Ja, Ja, Ja... hoye ¿sabes cuando llega el Jefe?. Soldado 1: No lo sé... pero espera a que se entere de esto. Soldado 2: A ese humano no le doy más de un megaciclo vivo. Soldado 1: ...  
  
Entre tanto Waldex y Sentryl entran en una habitación en donde se encuentra Astrid... y efectivamente tiene un brazo cibernético... Astrid al escuchar que la puerta se habre mira de reojo y sonríe cuando ve entrar a los dos...  
  
Astrid (sonriendo): Bienvenidos sean...  
  
Sentryl sonríe entonces corre y abraza a Astrid... Waldex se queda callado sin intervenir...  
  
Sentryl (sonriendo): ¡Abuelo! ¿Cómo has estado? Astrid (sonriendo): Muy bien mi pequeña... qué alegría me da el verte.  
  
Waldex ve a ambos...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ¿Abuelo? ¡Pero si no se parecen en nada!  
  
Sentryl sigue abrazando a Astrid. Sentryl (sonriendo): ¡Ha mi también me da mucha alegría verte abuelo! Astrid (sonriendo): Sigues igual de hermosa como te recordaba... te pareces mucho a tu difunta madre...  
  
Sentryl sonrie y mira al suelo... Waldex sigue mirando a ambos...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Por lo que veo... los núcleos familiares también existen en otros planetas...  
  
Sentryl levanta la vista...  
  
Sentryl: Pues bien abuelo... sabes por que estamos aquí... Astrid: ... Sí... lo se muy bien mi pequeña...  
  
Sentryl mira hacia Waldex...  
  
Sentryl: Es él... su nombre es Waldex...  
  
Astrid mira a Waldex... entonces sonríe y suelta a Sentryl, Astrid entonces se pone frente a Waldex... le pone la mano en el hombro...  
  
Astrid: Mucho gusto Waldex... yo soy Astrid de Ariotto...  
  
Waldex ve a Astrid a los ojos... entonces con una cara llena de dudas y sin sonreír reponde...  
  
Waldex: ... he... mucho gusto General...  
  
Sentryl sólo los ve y sonríe...  
  
Astrid: Tranquilo Waldex, estamos en confianza, puedes llamarme Astrid sin problemas...  
  
Waldex medio sonríe... entonces Astrid le pregunta...  
  
Astrid: ... ¿Tienes hambre?... Waldex: He... si... un poco... Astrid: Entonces... ¿por qué no vas a comer un poco mientras mi nieta y yo hablamos un poco? Waldex: ...  
  
Waldex ve a Sentryl... ella sigue con su sonrísa... entonces Waldex mira a Astrid...  
  
Waldex: ...hum... está bien... pero... Astrid: ¿pero? Waldex (sonriendo): ¿Cómo llego al comedor?  
  
Astrid sonríe... entonces se da media vuelta y le dice a Sentryl...  
  
Astrid: Dile por favor a Garlick que se encargue un rato de Waldex y le enseñe las instalaciones. Sentryl (sonriendo): ...  
  
Sentryl usa su comunicador y le avisa a Garlick... unos 5 minutos después Garlick llega a donde están todos, y se lleva a Waldex con él... solamente quedan Astrid y Sentryl dentro de la habitación... Astrid cierra sus ojos...  
  
Astrid: Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer...  
  
Sentryl lo mira...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Te refieres a Waldex? Astrid: Así es... tenemos mucho pero mucho trabajo... Sentryl: ... ¿En cuanto tiempo crees que Waldex esté al nivel de un Capitán abuelo? Astrid: mmm... es un poco difícil de predecir... calculo que con tu ayuda unos 2 megaciclos... Sentryl: Perfecto, así podré incorporarlo a mi flota. Astrid: ... puede ser... pero... creo que con él haremos algo diferente... Sentryl: ... ¿diferente?... ¿qué tienes en mente abuelo? Astrid: ...Quiero saber hasta donde puede llegar alguien que no tiene un BP máximo establecido... Sentryl: ...  
  
Mientras... en el comedor... Waldex y Garlick están formados con unas charolas en las manos...  
  
Waldex: No tenía ni la más remota idea de que Astrid y Sentryl fueran parientes... Garlick (sonriendo): ... no se parecen ¿verdad? Waldex: Y que lo digas... me sacó mucho de onda el ver que Astrid fuera el abuelo de Sentryl...  
  
Garlick se queda callado...  
  
Garlick: ... ¿Te saco de qué? Waldex: ... he... de onda... Garlick: ... ¿Qué és eso? Waldex: hum... de onda... tu sabes... es como... me dejo impresionado. Garlick (sonriendo): Ha ya entendí...  
  
Les toca el turno a Waldex y a Garlick para servirse... entonces una máquina pone unas cosas raras, como caracoles en la charola de ambos... Waldex se saca de onda cuando ve lo que le ponen... Waldex: ... ¿pero que? ???: ¡He Tu! ¡Avanza que nos estas demorando!  
  
Waldex mira hacia atrás...  
  
Waldex: Lo lamento...  
  
Waldex y Garlick salen de la fila y se sientan en una mesa... entonces Garlick comienza a comer, pero Waldex no prueba bocado... Garlick lo ve...  
  
Garlick: ... ¿Por qué no comes?, esto no sabe nada mal...  
  
Waldex ve a Garlick...  
  
Waldex: ¿Qué demonios es esto?  
  
Garlick se rie...  
  
Garlick: Es la comida de hoy... está rica, pruébala... Waldex: ... pues qué remedio...  
  
Waldex toma un cubierto muy raro, pero que tiene forma de tenedor y agarra uno de los bocados, entonces temblando un poco se lo lleva a la boca... Garlick nada más se lo queda viendo... y cuado Waldex se lo come Garlick sonríe... Waldex lo saborea... y entonces le encuentra sabor...  
  
Garlick: ¿Cómo está? Waldex: mmm... no está nada mal... sabe como a camarones... Garlick: ¿Camarones? Waldex: Es un animal acuático de mi planeta, se sirve de muchas maneras diferentes... Garlick (sonriendo): ... pues entonces no querrás saber que es esto... Waldex: ... ¿por qué? ¿Qué es? Garlick (sonriendo): Tú hazme caso... no quieres saberlo...  
  
Waldex ve a Garlick y sonríe... entonces el sigue comiendo... después de comer Garlick comienza a enseñarle las instalaciones a Waldex... ambos llegan a una sala donde todos los soldados están peleando...  
  
Garlick: Este es el salón de pelea, aquí es donde pasarás la mayoría de tu tiempo después de pasar el entrenamiento básico... Waldex: ... impresionante...  
  
Ambos salen de la gran sala y entran en un gran angar...  
  
Garlick: Aquí es donde ensamblan nuevos trajes de asalto y reparan a los viejos... algún día que tengamos que ir a una misión a un Universo X como el tuyo, tendrás que usar uno de estos trajes...  
  
Waldex mira a Garlick estrañado  
  
Waldex: ... ¿Universos X?  
  
Garlick mira a Waldex y sonríe...  
  
Garlick: ... Mira... nosotros clasificamos a los Universos por su carácter energético... hay cuatro tipos de Universos diferentes...  
  
Garlick mira hacia arriba...  
  
Garlick: Están los Nómina... donde puedes usar todo el poder físico que sea capaz de generar con tu cuerpo, estos universos se caracterizan por la facilidad que el individuo tiene para expulsar energía. Waldex: ... Garlick: En los Universos clase X, no es posible lanzar ataques basados en energía, es por eso que usamos los trajes de asalto para llevar a cabo nuestras misiones, el universo de donde tú provienes es un clase X... Waldex: ...ha por eso no es posible lanzar energía en mi universo ¿verdad?  
  
Garlick mira los trajes de asalto... y sonríe...  
  
Garlick: Si... así es... otro tipo de Universo es el universo Gaez... en este universo toda la mataria está en estado invertido... Waldex: ... ¿invertido? Garlick: Si, por ejemplo... el blanco es negro y el negro es blanco... mueres de bebe y no de anciano... estos Universos son un verdadero peligro... es por eso que para entrar ahí debemos ponernos trajes especiales y usar los trajes de asalto... Waldex: Ya entiendo...  
  
Garlick mira a Waldex...  
  
Garlick: Finalmente está el Universo de "Antimateria"... Waldex: ¿Antimateria? Garlick: Solamente hemos podido detectar uno al igual que el Gaez... de hecho la descubridora fue Sentryl... mandamos unas sondas a este universo pero no regresaron... se desintegraron al instante... entrar ahí es la muerte... una entropía forzada... Waldex: ... es muy interesante... me imagino que jamás van a poder saber qué hay en este universo... Garlick: Entrar ahí suicidarse... no creo que nada sobreviva ahí... ni el mismísimo emperador... Waldex: ... Garlick: ... peor en fín, ven... te mostraré más...  
  
Garlick y Waldex caminan un poco más, hasta llegar un pasillo lleno de puertas, Garlick presiona un botón que está al lado de una de éstas y la puerta se habre de abajo hacia arriba... ambos entran... y...  
  
Garlick: Muy bién Waldex... ésta es tu habitación... Waldex: ¿Mi habitación? Garlick: Asi es... aquí dormiras... tienes un sanitario del lado izquierdo, si no quieres ir al comedor hay un procesador de alimentos en el lado derecho... tienes una computadora, el manual está debajo de su escritorio y un closet lleno de ropa, para lavarla la envías por ese tubo que está al lado de tu cama se te regresará limpia en unos 20 clicks... Waldex (pensando): ¿Clicks?... ya mejor no pregunto... Garlick: ... bien... te dejo para que te acoples... Waldex: He... Garlick... ¿en donde te encuentras tu? Garlick: ... Estoy en el cuarto que está frente a ti.  
  
Waldex hace una expresión de alivio... Garlick cierra los ojos y sonríe.  
  
Garlick: No te peocupes... es difícl al principio, pero te acostumbrarás... Waldex: ... ¿por qué estas tan seguro? Garlick: ... Por que yo sé que así será... Waldex: Gracias Garlick... una pregunta más... ¿en dónde está Sentryl?.  
  
Sin habrir los ojos, Galick levanta su mano señalando a la derecha... Waldex voltea para ver en dónde esta señalando...  
  
Waldex: ... ¿La del fondo del pasillo? Garlick: ... así es...  
  
Waldex sonríe...  
  
Waldex: Gracias otra vez... Garlick: No hay de qué...  
  
Waldex camina un poco en la habitación... todo está oscuro...  
  
Garlick: ... para accionar todas las funciones usa tu voz... usa comandos como "luces", "agua", limpiar... etcétera... Waldex: ... Garlick: Una última cosa... ni se te ocurra levantar a Sentryl cuando ella está durmiendo...  
  
Waldex sonríe...  
  
Garlick: La General Ariotto tiene muy mal carácter cuando se levanta... Waldex (sonriendo): Lo tendré en mente.  
  
Garlick sonríe... cuando una mano femenina se pone sobre su hombro y lo hala... Garlick pone una expresión de sorpresa en su cara...  
  
Sentryl: Muy bien Garlick ya has hecho suficiente...  
  
Garlick sabe que la regó y trata de enmendarlo con una sonrisa un poco desproporcionada...  
  
Garlick (soniendo): ¡General! He... y-yo... ya le enseñé todo al soldado... Sentryl: ¡Seguro! ¡Hasta cosas que no son necesarias!.  
  
Waldex ve a ambos y se ríe...  
  
Garlick (sonriendo): B-Bueno G-General... yo ya me... retiro...  
  
Garlick habre rápidamente la habitación de su cuarto y se mete sin pensarlo dos veces... Solamente quedan Waldex y Sentryl en el pasillo... Sentryl mira a Waldex...  
  
Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... luces...  
  
Las luces de la habitación de Waldex se encienden...  
  
Waldex: ... ¿Quieres pasar?  
  
Sentryl sonríe y entra en la habitación de Waldex... la puerta se cierra cuando ella pasa...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Ya te acoplaste?  
  
Waldex no dice nada él se tira sobre su cama y pone sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza... Sentryl lo mira extrañado... Waldex entonces la mira...  
  
Waldex: En eso estoy...  
  
Sentryl se ríe, ella se sienta a un lado de Waldex...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Qué te dijo el tonto de Garlick? Waldex: Estuvimos hablando sobre las clases de Universos, los trajes de Asalto y me llevó a comer una cosa rara... Sentryl: ¿Ha si? ¿Y cómo vez las cosas? Waldex: (suspiro) Pues qué te diré... hace dos días estaba regresando a mi casa después de comerme una hamburguesa... y ahora estoy hablando con un extraterrestre no sabiendo en qué punto del maldito universo estoy... o tan siquiera si es mi universo... pero fuera de eso estoy... digamos que bien...  
  
Sentryl lo ve y se empieza a reir, suspira y se acuesta al lado de Waldex, ella pone su cabeza en uno de los brazos de Waldex... él la mira y se sonroja, Sentryl cierra los ojos...  
  
Sentryl: ... ¿Quieres saber que dijo mi abuelo? Waldex (sonrojado): ... he... bueno... Sentryl: ... Dijo que tienes mucho futuro... pero que necesitas mucho entrenamiento... él va a entrenarte físicamente... y yo intelectualemente... Waldex (sonrojado): ... Sentryl: ... El entrenamiento comienza mañana... pero te daré tu primera lección en este momento...  
  
Waldex sonríe...  
  
Waldex (sonriendo): ¿Ha sí?... ¿de qué se trata?... Sentryl (sonriendo): Cuando me tengas así... abrázame...  
  
Waldex se sonroja aún más... Sentryl se pega más su cabeza al pecho de Waldex... entonces él levanta un poco su temblorosa mano... y poco a poco la va acercando al hombro de Sentryl hasta que lo toca... y la abraza... están así como un minuto...  
  
Entonces... ¡La puerta se habre de golpe! y entra Garlick...  
  
Garlick: ¡Hoye! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.............................  
  
Garlick ve a ambos acostados en la cama... abrazados... ambos miran a Garlick realmente sorprendidos... sin que alguno de los tres diga nada... entonces Sentryl se levanta enojada y le pega un coscorrón a Garlick...  
  
Sentryl (enojada): ¡IDIOTA! ¿SABIAS QUE ANTES DE ENTRAR EN UN HABITACIÖN SE TOCA? Garlick (doliendose y cerrando los ojos): ... perdón general... fué sin querer...  
  
Sentryl hace una mueca de desaprovación en su rostro y sale de la habitación sin decir nada... entonces la puerta se cierra... y Garlik deja de tallarse el golpe...  
  
Garlick: ... Dios... que vergonzoso...  
  
Waldex nada más mira a Garlick...  
  
Garlick: Siento haber entrado así Waldex... hoye por cierto... ¿qué estabas haciendo con la General?  
  
Waldex se sonroja...  
  
Waldex (sonrojado): Yo he... nada Garlick...  
  
Garlick soníe de forma maliciosa...  
  
Garlick (sonriendo): ¿Seguro?... yo los ví muy cerca el uno del otro... Waldex (sonrojado): Nada más he... nos estabamos conociendo mejor... Garlick (sonriendo): Solamente llevas dos días en la milicia y ya estás consiguiendo pareja... ¡eres un picarón!. Waldex (sonrojado): ... Garlick (sonriendo): Nada más espero que no te quieras aborazar con las todas las hembras de la milicia... je, je ¡Tienes que dejar algo para nosotros!  
  
Waldex sonríe...  
  
Waldex (sonriendo): En fín... ¿qué deseabas? Garlick: ¡Ha sí! ¿Quieres ir al angar conmigo para que te enseñe a manejar los trajes de asalto? Waldex (sonriendo): ¡Claro! ¡Vamos!...  
  
Waldex y Garlick salen de la habitación y comienzan a caminar ambos riéndose... Sentryl los ve desde la ranura de su habitación... Waldex y Garlick llegan al angar, entran en los vestidores y Garlick le da a Waldex un traje negro...  
  
Waldex: ¿Para qué es esto? Garlick: Es un traje especial... está diseñado para absorber impactos cuando caes en el traje...  
  
Waldex toma el traje negro... y él y Garlik se los ponen... ambos trajes se ajustan a sus cuerpos, el traje es negro de los brazos, piernas y tórax, pero tiene varias líneas amarillas cruzándolo por varias partes... entonces salen de los vestidores y Garlick le arroja un casco negro a Waldex... Waldex se lo pone...  
  
Garlick: Para activarlo solamente pasa tu mano por tus sienes...  
  
Waldex lo hace... entonces un cristal verde cubre la cara de Waldex...  
  
Garlick: Respira normalmente... el aire es ilimitado con estos cascos...  
  
Waldex respira y suelta el aire... entonces Garlick también se lo pone...  
  
Garlick: Muy bien ahora camina a la plataforma de mi derecha y persona el botón para subir...  
  
Waldex se da media vuelta y corre a la plataforma, entonces presiona el botón y la plataforma comienza a subir... Entonces Garlick hace lo mismo y comienza a subir a su traje, que está frente al traje de Waldex cuando ambos están arriba...  
  
Garlick: ¿Ves ese agujero que el traje tiene en el cuello?  
  
Waldex volte a su izquierda.  
  
Garlick: Entra por ahí, cuando te sientes... el traje se cerrará automáticamente... así que no te asustes... ¿está bien? Waldex: ... correcto...  
  
Garlick se sube a su traje de asalto... y éste se cierra, los ojos del traje brillan, entonces Waldex entra con un poco de temor, al entrar por completo en el traje, muchas pantallas se prenden alrededor de la silla, controles de mando, tableros, menúes... entonces, Waldex se sienta sobre la silla y el traje se cierra... en la pantalla principal aparencen unos números...  
  
Waldex. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
La cara de Garlick en la pantalla donde mandan mensajes...  
  
Garlick: ... No te preocupes... el Traje está calibrando al nuevo piloto todo es automático... Waldex: ...  
  
Los números terminan de paracer, entonces las pantallas brillan, Waldex cierra sus ojos, cuando el brillo termina... ahora él puede ver todo al frente... tiene controles a la derecha, a la izquierda y al frente, pero tiene un amplio rango de vision puede ver a la derecha a la izquierda, arriba y abajo...  
  
Garlick: Presiona el botón rojo que ... Waldex: ¿Cuál de todos? ¡Hay más de 50 botones aquí! Garlick: 54 para ser exactos, todos tienen una función... mira presiona el botón rojo que está en el tablero derecho...  
  
Waldex voltea a la derecha y ve el botón sobre el tablero, entonces lo presiona... una pequeña pantalla se habre sobre enfrente de él...  
  
Waldex: ¿Qué es eso? Garlick: Es la vista externa de los trajes de asalto... muéve tu cabeza...  
  
Waldex mueve la cabeza un poco hacia los cuatro lados, así como él lo hace al mismo tiempo lo va haciendo el traje de asalto... entonces Waldex lo ve y sonríe...  
  
Waldex: ¿Cómo es posible? Garlick: Es gracias al Neuro Casco que te dí... gracias a ese casco puedes mover libremente la cabeza... muy bien... ahora presiona el botón amarillo que está al lado de su asiento...  
  
Waldex hace lo que Garlick le dice... entonces la silla se reacomoda... Unos pedales se ponen bajo los pies de Waldex y unos guantes en sus manos...  
  
Waldex: ¿Y esto qué es? Garlick: Ése es el modo manual del Traje de asalto, los pedales sirven para caminar... mientras más presión pongas sobre ellos, más rápido correrá el traje de asalto... para saltar náda más apriétalos y suéltalos rápidamente... no es difícil... vén, sígueme... Waldex: ... ¿qué? Garlick: Tú puedes hacerlo... ven conmigo... Waldex: ...  
  
El traje de Garlick comienza a caminar con naturalidad... entonces el traje de Waldex da unos pocos pasos de manera torpe... hasta parece que se va a caer, Garlick nada más lo mira y se rie un poco... Waldex recupera el control del traje y lo pone erguido de nuevo.  
  
Waldex: ... no sé que hice pero creo que estuvo bien... Garlick: Ya saliste de la plataforma... eso es bueno... ahora, para virar de un lado a otro sólo presiona el pedal del lado al que quieres que se mueva el traje... Waldex: ...  
  
Waldex presiona el pedal derecho, su traje se voltea a la derecha poco a poco y queda frente al de Garlick.  
  
Garlick: Bien... sígueme...  
  
El Traje de Garlick comienza a caminar, Waldex lo sigue dando pasos un poco forzados... ambos salen del angar a un campo habierto, el cielo es azul y se pueden ver las instalaciones desde el cielo... Garlick se comienza a alejar de Waldex... entonces Garlick le grita a Waldex...  
  
Garlick: ¡Alcánzame! Waldex: ¿qué? Garlick: ¡Haz lo que te enseñé!  
  
El traje de Garlick comienza a correr... entonces Waldex pisa hasta el fondo los dos pedales y su traje comienza a correr, ambos corren un poco más hasta que Garlick detiene su traje de repente, Waldex hace los dos pedales hasta atrás y su traje pega un salto muy grande...  
  
Garlick: ¿Pero qué hizo?  
  
El traje de Waldex llega a su altura máxima y entonces... comienza a caer...  
  
Garlick: ¡Waldex! ¡Hala hasta atrás la palanca que está al lado derecho de tu silla!  
  
Waldex voltea y ve la palanca... la hala hasta atrás... entonces el traje enciende un propulsor que tiene en su espalda... y Waldex deja de sentir que está cayendo...  
  
Waldex: ¿Acaso estoy...? Garlick: ¿Volando?... sí... ahora... mueve los pedales hacia atrás... despacio...  
  
Waldex hace los que Garlick dice y el traje comienza a descender lentamente... cuando toca el suelo el propulsor se apaga automáticamente...  
  
Waldex: Creo que ya estoy aprendiendo... Garlick: Bueno... parece que ya sabes controlar las piernas... ahora vamos con los brazos... los guantes que tienes hace que controles los brazos, muévelos...  
  
Waldex así lo hace... los brazos del traje comienzan a moverse... Waldex da unos cuantos golpes y el traje hace lo mismo... Waldex sonríe...  
  
Garlick: Bien... ahora las armas, la silla tiene un arma detrás de ella... cuando la saques una mira aparecerá en tu pantalla...  
  
Waldex busca a atrás de su silla, el traje agarra el arma que está en su espalda Waldex saca algo parecido a un rifle... y apunta... el traje hace lo mismo... entonces Waldex ve una formación de rocas y apunta... Garlick no dice nada... la mira de Waldex se centra sobre las rocas y él presiona el gatillo, el traje dispara una ráfaga de energía y destruye las rocas...  
  
Garlick: Ese es el rifle de plasma... vamos con las armas integradas... presiona el botón rojo que está arriba del amarillo, en tu silla...  
  
Waldex lo hace, al presionar el botón aparece un menú frente a él...  
  
Waldex: Se habrió un menu... Garlick: Es tu menú de armas... presiona el primer comando...  
  
Waldex lo hace... de los brazos del traje salen dos pistolas... Los guantes de Waldex tienen ahora las dos pistolas en ellos...  
  
Garlick: Los guantes se distinguen por que adoptan la configuación de cada arma que selecciones... cualquiera de las 7 que tienes los guates cambiarán su forma... Waldex: Ya veo...  
  
Waldex mueve los brazos, y el traje también lo hace, Waldex apunta reapunta en otros lados...  
  
Garlick: Las 7 armas básicas se manejan de esta manera... no creo que tengas problemas... pero ahora te voy a enseñar los misiles... tendremos que tener cuidado.. Waldex: ¿Los Misiles? Garlick: Si... son el arma más poderosa y mortífera del traje... por esto mismo tiene determinado número de proyectiles... cada traje de asalto es equipado con 6 proyectiles para cada misión... Waldex: ... ¿Y com uso los Misiles? Garlick: ...  
  
El Traje de Garlick camina hacia Waldex y se pone detrás de él...  
  
Garlick: Presiona... el Botón Azul que está en tu silla...  
  
Waldex localiza el botón y lo presiona, el cláramente puede ver como se habren los hombros del traje de asalto... y de éstos salen los 6 proyectiles, uno arriba del otro, dentro de la cabina, sale una especie de disparador... Waldex pone sus dedos alrededor del gatillo...  
  
Garlick: ¿Ves la montaña que está frente a nosotros? Waldex: Si... la veo... Garlick: ... Muy bien... dispara a la montaña...  
  
Waldex enfoca la pantalla con la mira del traje... y presiona el gatillo... entonces... los 6 misiles salen casi al mismo tiempo... y en cuestión de segundos los misiles se estrellan contra la montaña... y ocurre una explosión gigantesca, la onda de choque tira a ambos trajes... después de la explosión se forma un gigantesco hongo de fuego que se extiende muchos kilómetros hacia arriba... lo único que los dos soldados pueden hacer es verlo en su máxima expresion... mientras miran el resultado del ataque... Waldex rompe el silencio...  
  
Waldex: ... Garlick: ... Waldex: ... Garlick... Garlick: ... dime... Waldex: ... nada... olvídalo... Garlick: ...  
  
Poco después ambos bajan de los trajes de asalto... Waldex se quita su casco y se le acerca a Garlick... quien se lo está comenzando a quitar...  
  
Waldex: Hoye Garlick... ¿exactamente de qué estan hechos esos misiles?...  
  
Garlick mira a Waldex.  
  
Garlick: Esa información sólo la sabe el Comando Supremo... Waldex: Ya veo... no... pues ni hablar... Garlick: Bueno Waldex... tengo unos cuantos asuntos que atender... así que te dejo... ¿si podras llegar a tu habitación? Waldex: ... Sí... no te preocupes...  
  
Garlick se da media vuelta...  
  
Garlick: Está bien, mañana inicia tu entrenemiento así que descansa... y no te preocupes por cosas que no tienen importancia... Waldex: ...  
  
Garlick se va dejando sólo a Waldex... Quien mira a los trajes de asalto con los ojos entrecerrados  
  
Waldex (pensando): ¿Qué no tiene importancia?...¡Patrañas! ¡Esta cosa es Capacidad Nuclear! ¿Qué demonios hace el Imperio con estas cosas?... no quiero ni imaginármelo...  
  
Waldex mira al frente...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Si 5 de estos trajes llegaran a la Tierra serían más que suficiente para destruirla por completo... creo que me acabo de meter en lo más profundo del agujero de un maldito escorpión...  
  
Waldex cierra los ojos...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ... Tengo que hacer algo... pero... ¿qué?...  
  
Mientras tanto... en el planeta que está completamente automatizado... El Príncipe Merlac camina por uno de los pasillos de la base...  
  
Merlac (pensando): ... Así que lo va a entrenar nada más y nada menos que Astrid de Ariotto...  
  
Merlac sigue caminando, pasa por varios salones...  
  
Merlac (pensando): Espero que haga un buen trabajo con ese humano... pero en fin...  
  
Merlac llega ante una puerta y se detiene, la puerta se habre... y dentro... lo están esperando cuatro personas... todas están sentadas en 4 sillas rojas, no podemos ver quienes son, solamente podemos ver el respaldo de las sillas... entonces, Merlac se sienta en una mesa que está al frente de todos ellos y cruza sus brazos... y con un tono de voz autoritario les habla.  
  
Merlac: ¿Qué quieren Elementales?  
  
Uno de ellos responde, su voz es masculina...  
  
???: Su alteza, últimamente, hemos tenido muchos problemas con los Universos Nómina. Merlac: ...  
  
Otro de ellos habla, su voz también es masculina...  
  
??? 2: Así es alteza... los Guerreros de los Universos Nómina se están haciendo más poderosos por causas desconocidas... Merlac: ... no me salgan con estupideces Elementales...  
  
Otra voz se escucha, esta vez es femenina...  
  
??? 3: ¡P-Pero Alteza!  
  
Merlac se queda callado... al igual que los presentes... entonces Merlac retoma la palabra...  
  
Merlac: Hace como 15 ciclos... Van regresó de una misión en un Universo Nómina... lo hizo sin un solo rasguño y hasta regresó con un traje de asalto nuevo... y todo lo hizo... sólo. ??? 2: P-Pero señor... ¡Van es un...  
  
Merlac se molesta... y pega un enorme grito...  
  
Merlac (gritando): ¡SILENCIO!  
  
Entonces todos se quedan callados...  
  
Merlac: Cuando su señor hable ¡USTEDES ESCUCHAN GRUPO DE IMBECILES!  
  
Entonces... un silencio amenazante flota al aire...  
  
Merlac: Como les decía... Van lo hizo solo... ¡Y Ustedes son 4! ¡La próxima vez que me salgan con estas cursilerías... ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!... ¿QUEDO CLARO?  
  
Otro Silencio...  
  
Merlac: ... ¿¡QUEDO CLARO!?  
  
Entonces todos responden...  
  
Elementales: ... ¡SI SEÑOR! Merlac: ... Retírense... No quiero verlos más...  
  
Las 4 personas se levantan y salen del cuarto... entonces Merlac sube sus pies a la mesa...  
  
Merlac: Nada más esto me faltaba... que a mis Generales les falten agallas...  
  
Merlac mira hacia arriba...  
  
Merlac: Ahora que lo pienso... hace poco Mitchell fue condecorado por Astrid por su valor en el campo de Batalla...  
  
Merlac sonríe...  
  
Merlac: ¿Este humano nuevo será tan valiente como lo fue Mitchell?  
  
Merlac cierra los ojos...  
  
Merlac: ... Sólo el tiempo lo dira... hasta entonces...  
  
Fin del Capítulo 3 


	4. Ganando Fortaleza

Zero  
  
Capítulo 4: Ganando Fortaleza  
  
Ha pasado un Hyperciclo y medio... o un mes... y medio...  
  
Planeta Imperial No. 2  
  
Este es un planeta clave, aquí se construyen los trajes de asalto, las armas, las naves, las armaduras, los trajes... toda la tecnología del imperio es descubierta aquí...  
  
Se ven varios soldados detrás de una gran consola de mando... están tecleando información es sus tableros, y detrás de ellos se encuentra Merlac...  
  
Merlac: Muy Bien Sep... comenzaremos la prueba de activación cuando estés listo... ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Una voz masculina le responde a Merlac...  
  
Sep: Muy bien Alteza... estoy listo...  
  
Merlac sonríe...  
  
Merlac: Perfecto... ¡Comienzen con la activación!  
  
Los soldados comienzan a teclear datos en sus pantallas... uno de ellos le avisa a Merlac como se está dando la activación...  
  
???: Pasando la fase No. 1... Neurones conectándose con el piloto... Merlac: ...  
  
Merlac mira las pantallas... unas barras tridimensionales se están llenando...  
  
???: Transmisión completa, iniciando fase de incorporación molecular en 3... 2... 1....  
  
Merlac observa todo esto con una expresión de frialdad con su rostro...  
  
???: Fase Molecular completa... Iniciando Fase final de la activación... Merlac: ¿Cómo va todo hasta ahora? ???: Bien señor, el Traje ha respondido mucho mejor con éste piloto que con los otros, si pasa la etapa final lo habremos logrado...  
  
Merlac sonríe...  
  
???: Activación en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
  
¡Subitamente algo sale mal! Todas las pantallas se distorsionan y se ponen en rojo... Merlac es tomado por sorpresa...  
  
Merlac: ¿Qué pasa? ???: Un desperfecto en la activación señor... Merlac: ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Quiero saber que paso exactamente! ???: ...  
  
Todas las pantallas se apagan y la luz del cuarto vuelve a la normalidad...  
  
Merlac: ... espero tu explicación...  
  
El Operador mira a Merlac... entonces mira su pantalla... cierra los ojos y se voltea hacia Merlac...  
  
???: El Traje señor... rechazó al piloto...  
  
Merlac enfuerce  
  
Merlac: ¿¡OTRA VES!? ???: ... Merlac: ¡ACTIVEN LA MALDITA CAMARA DENTRO DEL TRAJE! ¡QUIERO SABER COMO ESTA SEP!...  
  
Uno de los operadores pone en línea la cámara y su imagen aparece en la pantalla principal... todos se quedan pálidos con lo que ven...  
  
Merlac: ... Dios... Mío...  
  
Toda la cabina está repleta de Sangre, hay enormes manchas de sangre, sangre en el techo, en el suelo, en la silla, en los botones, en el frente... todo esta manchado de sangre...  
  
Merlac: ... quiero que... me digan si Sep... sufrió... ???: Señor... según el registro, los signos vitales del coronel... cesaron de un microclick* a otro... él no... no sintió nada.  
  
Microclick = Segundo  
  
Merlac cierra sus ojos...  
  
Merlac: ... Era mi mejor Coronel...  
  
Merlac se da media vuelta... y enfurece... entonces él levanta su mano y comienza a disparar energía hacia en frente destruyendo gran parte de la base en el proceso... cuando todo el polvo que levanto se dispersa, y sin dejar de mirar al frente, Merlac les dice a los operadores...  
  
Merlac: ... Tienen un Hyperciclo para conseguirme un piloto para ese maldito monstruo... si no... provaré con ustedes...  
  
Merlac comienza a caminar, dejando a todos los operadores amenazados... cuando Merlac se aleja lo suficiente...  
  
Operador 1: ... Hemos probado con 5 seres distintos y con todos ha pasado lo mismo... Operador 2: Lo que pasa es que el problema está desde la raíz... estamos escogiendo pilotos a lo estúpido... Operador 1: ... Me pregunto... ¿Qué demonios es lo que realmente es ese traje?...  
  
El Operador 2 cierra los ojos... de pronto, un soldado le entrega una tabla verde al Operador 1, y se retira, cuando el Operador 1 lee la tabla, no puede evitar su sorpresa...  
  
Operador 1: ... ¿qué?  
  
El Operador 2 habre los ojos...  
  
Operador 2: ... ¿Qué pasa?...  
  
El Operador 1 le da la tabla al Operador 2... cuando éste la ve, hace una cara de no creer lo que está viendo...  
  
Operador 2: ... Esto es... imposible...  
  
El Operador 1 tiene una cara de desconcierto...  
  
Operador 2: ¿Acaso esa cosa es un...  
  
El Operador 1 asiente con la cabeza... El Operador 2 mira al frente...  
  
Operador 1: Su ADN es similar en un 95.72 % Operador 2: ... Dios... ¿acaso esa sera la forma que adopten en el futuro? Operador 1: ... ¿Le avisamos al príncipe?. Operador 2: No tiene caso, al menos no por ahora... prosigamos con los experimento como está planeado... Operador 1: ...  
  
Planeta Imperial No. 3...  
  
Waldex está de espaldas, tiene todo su traje roto, con varios agujeros por todos lados... mientras está de espaldas, muchas piedras son lanzadas hacia él... entonces él se da la vuelta y las destruye todas a golpes... cuando termina de hacerlo... se escuchan unos aplausos detrás de él... Waldex sonríe y mira de reojo...  
  
Astrid: Muy bien... ahora quiero que lo hagas usando energía... Waldex: ... De acuerdo...  
  
Astrid se aleja unos metros de Waldex... entonces desde donde está le grita...  
  
Astrid: ¿Estas listo? Waldex: ¡Sí!  
  
Astrid levanta su mano... y la tierra se habre... entonces muchas rocas de gran tamaño comienzan a flotar alrededor de él, Waldex entrecierra un poco los ojos...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Aquí viene...  
  
Entonces... todas las piedras son lanzadas hacia Waldex al mismo tiempo... las rocas se acercan cada vez más a él, mientras se acercan, un aura de color Azul comienza a cubrir el cuerpo de Waldex hasta envolverlo por completo... cuando las rocas están muy cerca, Waldex libera de golpe su energía, a manera de frenar en seco a todas las piedras y destruirlas con la onda de choque que genera... todas las rocas se pulverizan al tocar el aura de Waldex... cuando la última cae convertida en muchos pequeños pedazos... el aura de Waldex desaparece... Astrid sonríe...  
  
Astrid: Buen trabajo... ahora... quiero que practiques los ataques basados en energía, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Waldex asiente con la cabeza, entonces, Astrid vuelve a generar trozos de piedra, esta vez un poco más pequeños...  
  
Astrid: ¿Listo? Waldex: ¡Venga!  
  
Astrid lanza todas las rocas hacia Waldex, Waldex las observa... mientras las mira, sus dos manos comienzan a brillar, y una esfera de energía de color azul se forman en cada una... cuando las rocas se acercan más... Waldex comienza a lanzar esferas de energía a travéz de sus manos... estas esferas dejan una estela de energía cuando son lanzadas, Waldex lanza esferas continuamente y tan rápido como puede, destruye varias rocas, pero otras no, y estas rocas lo golpean en diversos lados del cuerpo, pero a él no le importa, el sigue lanzando esferas que van chocando contra muchas de las rocas que Atrid lanza, mientras Waldex las destruye Astrid hace un gigantesco bloque de piedra y lo lanza a Waldex, cuando Waldex se da cuenta ya es tarde, entonces él junta sus dos manos y genera una descarga de energía que perfora a la roca de lado a lado, mientras Waldex hacía esto Astrid midió su BP...  
  
Astrid: mmm... su BP se ha incrementado...  
  
Waldex se mueve rápidamente y pasa por el agujero de la roca... la roca cae y se parte en dos, Waldex cae de pie al suelo...  
  
Astrid: Buen movimiento... Waldex (agitado): Gracias Maestro Astrid: No hay de que... ahora ve a lavarte por que tienes que verte con mi nieta en 2 clicks. Waldex: Entendido Maestro  
  
Waldex se da media vuelta pero antes de que comienze a caminar...  
  
Waldex: ¿Maestro? Astrid: ¿Si? Waldex: ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Astrid: Seguro... ¿de que se trata Waldex? Waldex: Es acerca de Sentryl... ella siempre ha sido una... ¿nieta cariñosa?. Astrid: ...mmm... tu pregunta es algo rara Waldex... pero ahora que lo pienso... ella no es muy cariñosa que sigamos... de hecho creo que nada mas muestra sus sentimientos con la gente que es importante para ella...  
  
Waldex entrecierra sus ojos... y sonrie...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ¿Soy importante para ella? Astrid: ... espero haber contestado tu pregunta Waldex... Waldex (sonriendo): Sí... gracias maestro...  
  
Astrid sonríe...  
  
Astrid (sonriendo): Entonces ya no pierdas el tiempo y ve con ella... Waldex (sonriendo): ¡Sí Señor!  
  
Waldex se va corriendo, mientras tanto... Astrid se cuestiona un poco...  
  
Astrid (pensando): Ha pasado tan sólo un megaciclo... su BP ya aumentó de 21 a 153, 000... muy impresionante... su musculatura ya está perfectamente definida... todo va perfecto...  
  
Waldex corre por los pasillos y entra en su habitación... se quita sus ropas y se mete a la ducha, mientras se baña medita un poco sobre su situación actual...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ... asi que si soy alguien especial para Sentryl despues de todo...  
  
El Agua recorre el cuerpo de Waldex, el sonríe...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Parece... que despues de todo me estoy adaptando... pero extraño a mi familia... me pregunto... ¿cómo estarán?...  
  
El Agua deja de caer... Waldex toma una toalla su cuerpo y se seca, entonces sale del baño, del armario saca un traje simlar al que traia, negro del tronco y blanco de las extremidades pero este traje trae una "W" roja en el pecho... Waldex se lo pone  
  
Waldex: Muy bien... y ahora a ver a la muchacha Ariotto...  
  
Una voz femenina le responde...  
  
Sentryl: No tendras que esperar mucho...  
  
Waldex se voltea sorprendido... detrás de él se encuentra Sentryl... recargada en la pared...  
  
Waldex (nervioso): S – Sentryl... ¿desde cuando estás ahí? Sentryl: ... lo suficiente... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... yo... he... Sentryl: No digas nada más... solamente vamos a entrenarte ¿si?  
  
Waldex asiente con la cabeza, entonces ambos salen de la habitación... mientras tanto Garlick está entrenando en el salón de pelea, un soldado le tira un golpe, pero Garlick desaparece y reaparece detrás del soldado... y le da un severo golpe en la nuca... lo que hace que el soldado caiga inconsciente... entonces Garlick se da media vuelta y les dice a todos los presentes...  
  
Garlick: ¡Este! ¡Es un perfecto ejemplo de las estupideces que ustedes comenten en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo!  
  
Todos los soldados miran con atención a Garlick...  
  
Garlick: Ya aprendieron la lección de hoy... dispérsense...  
  
Todos le responden con un...  
  
Todos: ¡SI SEÑOR!...  
  
Todos los soldados se van, dejando a Garlick solo, entonces una voz que está detrás de él le pregunta...  
  
???: ¿Problemas para disciplinar a sus tropas Coronel?  
  
Sin voltearse para ver a la persona que le habla, Garlick cierra los ojos y sonríe...  
  
Garlick: Unos cuantos mi amigo...  
  
La voz le responde...  
  
???: No tiene caso que golpees a un soldado para enseñarles como pelear, debería hablar con ellos y no enseñarles por las malas...  
  
Garlick se ríe un poco...  
  
Garlick: ¿Es por eso que su tropa es una de las mejores Coronel, Zhoran*? * se pronuncia "Shoran" Zhoran: Efectivamente, tienes que pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas Garlick... Garlick: ... Zhoran: ... si no lo haces, siempre tendrás problemas...  
  
Garlick habre los ojos...  
  
Garlick: ... Escuché que te transfirieron... Zhoran: Si, así es... ahora estoy bajo el mando del Príncipe Merlac...  
  
Garlick entrecierra los ojos...  
  
Garlick: ¿Del Principe? ¿Qué paso con Sep? Zhoran: El... falleció...  
  
Garlick es sacado de onda...  
  
Garlick: ¿Sep? ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo paso? Zhoran: ¿Has escuchado acerca de ese traje de asalto que hicieron con un titan vivo? Garlick: Sí... escuché que rechazó y mató a cuatro pilotos... no me digas que Sep... Zhoran: En efecto... Sep fue el quinto... Garlick: ... Dios... que horror... Zhoran: Y que lo digas...  
  
Garlick cierra los ojos  
  
Garlick: ... entonces te vas con Merlac... Zhoran: Así es... Garlick: ... y... ¿ya hicieron caso a alguna de tus propuestas? Zhoran: Sabes que no... no me molesta destruir planetas, me molesta el hecho de que se destruyan cuando hay muchos recursos explotables aparte de los metales y la tecnología... Garlick: ... ¿como cuales?... Zhoran: Cosas como las artes... casi todos los individuos en esta milicia son unos ignorantes... solamente unos pocos pueden apreciar escuchar cosas como la música... Garlick: ... Zhoran... sabes que esa cosa es una porquería y no sirve para nada...  
  
Sólo se escucha la risa de Zhoran, Garlick habre sus ojos...  
  
Zhoran: Me sorprende tu falta de cultura Garlick...  
  
Garlick se rie...  
  
Garlick: Sabes que a mi no me llama la atención escuchar esas cosas... pero tal vez te interese conocer a Waldex, a él le gustan ese tipo de cosas... Zhoran: ¿Waldex? ¿Quién es el? Garlick: Es un nuevo recluta... un humano... Zhoran: ¿un humano?... Garlick: ...precisamente... siempre está emitiendo tonadas con su boca, él le llama... hum... creo que le llama "silbar". Zhoran: Interesante, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado, tal vez en el futuro... Garlick: ... Zhoran: En fin... me retiro... cuídate Garlick... Garlick: Tú también amigo...  
  
En la habitación de Sentryl, ella le enseña a Waldex unas gráficas tridimensionales...  
  
Sentryl: Entonces... ¿cuál es el resultado? Waldex: mmm... 5623.352 jerks. Sentryl: Perfecto... buena respuesta...  
  
Waldex se rie un poco...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Qué es lo gracioso? Waldex: ... esto está muy pero muy adelantado de lo que se ve en la tierra. Sentryl: ¿No estudian CENO* en la tierra? *Ciencias Estelares de Neorestructuración Orbital. Waldex: no... Sentryl: Pero es una ciencia básica en cuanto a las leyes físicas de los Universos...  
  
Waldex se queda callado...  
  
Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Waldex: De hecho... creo que sin esa cosa que me hicieron en la cabeza, jamás podría entender esto...  
  
Impagenes del pasado... Waldex está atado a una silla, tiene varios cables en la cabeza, un ser vestido con una túnica blanca le dice...  
  
???: Al principio sentirás dolor pero sólo un poco... Waldex: ...  
  
El doctor presiona un botón, entonces Waldex grita y se retuerce...  
  
Imágenes actuales... Sentryl se tira en su cama... y pone sus brazos hacia atrás... Waldex la mira y se ríe... Sentryl le devuelve la risa...  
  
Sentryl (sonriendo): Aprendemos uno del otro... Waldex (sonriendo): ... Sentryl (sonriendo): ... lo que te hicieron fue para que pudieras aprender cosas más rápido de lo normal y pudieras resolver mejor los problemas que se te presenten... Waldex: ... ¿se lo hacen a todo mundo? Sentryl: ... no... solamente a los Coroneles y a los Generales...  
  
Waldex es sacado de onda...  
  
Waldex: Pero yo... Sentryl (sonriendo): Arreglé que hicieran el mismo procedimiento para ti...  
  
Waldex (sonriendo): ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Sentryl (sonriendo): Amenazé al doctor...  
  
Ambos se ríen...  
  
Waldex (sonriendo): Ojala tu abuelo no se entere de esto... Sentryl (sonriendo): ¡No te preocupes! ¡El me lo recomendo!  
  
Waldex se rie y Sentryl también...  
  
Waldex: Ni hablar... Sentryl: ...  
  
Waldex se queda mirando a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Estoy comenzando a sentir algo muy fuerte por Sentryl... (hablando)... Hoye Sentryl... ¿tienes pareja? Sentryl: No... ¿Es algun tipo de insinuación?  
  
Waldex se sonroja...  
  
Waldex: He... no sólo era curiosidad... Sentryl: ¿Y tu Waldex? Waldex: ¿Yo? Sentryl: Sí... ¿Tienes alguna pareja en la tierra?  
  
Waldex baja la mirada...  
  
Waldex: ... no... Sentryl: ¿Pero alguien te atraía... verdad? Waldex: ... eso ya no importa... Sentryl: ¿Por qué? Waldex: ... no creo que vuelva a la Tierra...  
  
Sentryl mira a Waldex con ternura...  
  
Sentryl (pensando): Si supieras que me atraes desde que te vi por primera vez...  
  
Waldex levanta la vista...  
  
Sentryl: ... ¿y tienes familia en la Tierra? Waldex: Si... mi Papa, mi Mama y mis dos Hermanas... Sentryl: Ya veo... ¿y los extrañas?... Waldex: ... por supuesto... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ¿Y tu Sentryl? Sentryl: Mi Papa y Mi Mama murieron cuando el imperio atacó nuestro planeta... mi abuelo es lo único que me queda...  
  
Waldex es sacado de onda...  
  
Waldex: ¿El Imperio atacó tu planeta?  
  
Sentryl se sienta en la cama, y baja la mirada...  
  
Sentryl: Si... así fue... Papa era el líder de un grupo que quería derrocar al emperador... mi abuelito era uno de los Generales... y le dijo a Papa que dejara de organizar revueltas... pero Papá no accedió... Waldex: ... Sentryl: El emperador entonces le ordenó a Van destruir nuestro planeta en secreto... así lo hizo, Papá y Mamá murieron... mis papás me sacaron del planeta en una cápsula antes de que Van matara a todos... yo llegué al imperio cuando sólo tenía 5 Hyperciclos y mi abuelito me recogió, me educó, me entrenó y me hizo una mujer muy fuerte...  
  
Waldex levanta la mirada...  
  
Waldex: Garlick me contó que tu abuelo y Van pelearon... en esa pelea... Sentryl: Asi es... apenas hasta tres Hyperciclos pude reconocer a Van pues nunca lo vi bien cuando destruyó mi planeta... entonces mi abuelo lo retó a un combate... y... Waldex se levanta... y se sienta al lado de Sentryl... entonces la abraza, Sentryl se recarga en él...  
  
Sentryl: Van golpeó y golpeó a mi abuelo... y en un ataque cruzado mi abuelo perdió su brazo... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... es por eso que detesto a Van... quiero matarlo...  
  
Unas lágrimas caen al traje de Waldex, el las ve y levanta el rostro de Sentryl, ella está llorando... Waldex le seca las lágrimas...  
  
Waldex: ... Van sólo seguía órdenes... y eso lo sabes bien... Sentryl: ... Waldex: Si alguien es el culpable de la destrucción de tu mundo... es el emperador... Sentryl: P-Pero...  
  
Waldex le pone los dedos en el labio a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: Eres una General...sabes que una órden es una órden... no creo que Van haya destruido tu planeta por deseos propios... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ...  
  
Sentryl se recarga más en Waldex... él solamente comienza a acariciar su cabello...  
  
Waldex (pensanso): Dios... no quiero ni saber que le puede ocurrir a la tierra si desobedezco las órdenes del imperio...  
  
Waldex entrecierra un poco los ojos...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Tengo que mantenerme alineado hasta esperar el momento preciso...  
  
Ambos se quedan así...  
  
Mientras tanto en el planeta No. 2  
  
Un científico le entrega una tabla verde a otro...  
  
Científico 1: Haciendo una lista de personas que tengan el ADN similar al titán en la milicia, sólo encontré a estos dos...  
  
El científico que tiene la tabla la lee...  
  
Científico 2: mmm... Waldex Aincen, rango, cadete y Mitchell Grant, rango, Coronel. Científico 1: Asi es... ambos son humanos Científico 2: Los únicos dos... Científico 1: ¿Qué opina? Científico 2: mmm...  
  
El Científico 2 mira por una ventana... detrás de la ventana se encuentra la cabeza del traje de asalto, es de color blanco... tiene un visor azul en lugar de ojos, y una gran placa de color blanco que le cubre la boca, el cuello es de un material de color negro... después de verlo el científico vuelve a mirar la tabla...  
  
Científico 2: Si llamamos a Mitchell Grant, y no pasa la prueba, habremos matado a otro Coronel y ahora sí sera nuestro fín... Científico 1: ... ¿Entonces?... Científico 2: Localíza al Cadete y llámalo... Científico 1: Está bien... Científico 2: Si el Cadete muere no habrá tanto alboroto. Científico 1: ...  
  
El Científico 1 se va... el Científico 2 se queda pensando...  
  
Científico 2 (pensando): mmm... tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... ¿qué pasara si el traje se activa? ¿funcionara?... por los datos que hice...  
  
El Científico mira a las pantallas...  
  
Cientifico 2 (pensando): El poder destructivo de este traje de asalto sobrepasa todo lo estimado... no imagino hasta donde puede llegar su poder...  
  
Planeta Imperial No.3  
  
Una nave está aterrizando sobre el planeta... al aterrizar por completo, la compuerta se habre... y de ésta baja un ser muy raro, tiene 6 brazos, tres en cada lado, tiene 5 ojos rojos como cristales en la cara, su piel está cubierta de pelo de color negro, cada brazo tiene una mano con tres dedos, tiene dos grandes colmillos alineados en lugar de boca... los soldados que vieron a Waldex y a Sentryl al llegar al planeta lo están esperando, el ser los ve y camina hacia ellos... cuando se acerca, ambos saludan de manera militar...  
  
Soldado 1: ¡Señor! Soldado 2: ¡Bienvenido General!  
  
El ser los mira, los dos soldados son reflejados en los 5 ojos rojos de este ser... quien habla, su voz es seca, rasposa...  
  
???: Cuentenme... que ha pasado en mi aucensia... Soldado 1: No mucho señor Cadmín. Soldado 2: Nada nuevo General.  
  
Cadmín mira a ambos soldados...  
  
Cadmín: ... bien... lleven mis cosas a su habitación...  
  
Ambos soldados responden...  
  
Soldado 1 y 2: ¡Si Señor!  
  
Cadmín se mete a la base... y los soldados se miran entre sí...  
  
Soldado 1: Apestaba a estiércol. Soldado 2: Asqueroso en verdad... me dieron ganas de vomitar. Soldado 1: Pues llevemos sus cosas... Soldado 2: Qué remedio...  
  
Ambos soldados se meten a la nave... mientras tanto, Sentryl se ha quedado dormida... y Waldex está saliendo de la habitación... pero antes de salir por completo la mira de reojo... y sonríe...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Qué hermosa se ve cuando duerme...  
  
Waldex cierra los ojos...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ... En fin...  
  
Waldex apaga las luces de la habitación de Sentryl y sale del cuarto, la puerta se cierra cuando el sale... Entonces Waldex comienza a caminar a su habitación... cuando se va a meter a su cuarto, detecta un olor putrefacto...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ¿A qué huele?... ¡Dios! ¡Huele Espantoso!...  
  
Waldex se tapa la nariz con una mano, entonces va a ver de dónde proviene ese olor tan desagradable... camina por el pasillo que está al lado de las habitaciones, y lo que ve al salir lo saca de onda...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?  
  
Lo que Waldex estaba observando era la figura de Cadmín... Cadmín esta de espaldas... pero siente la presencia de Waldex y se voltea... entonces ambos se quedan mirando...  
  
Waldex: ... Cadmín: ...  
  
Cadmín rompe el silencio...  
  
Cadmín: ... ¿Quién eres?  
  
Waldex observa a Cadmín y encuentra el símbolo que los Generales tienen en sus ropas, al verlo Waldex saluda de manera militar...  
  
Waldex: ¡Cadete Waldex! ¡Señor!  
  
Cadmín tiene un rostro inexpresivo pero Waldex se refleja en sus cinco ojos rojos... ambos se quedan callados... entonces... llegan los dos soldados que estaban recogiendo las cosas de Cadmín, ambos llegan con dos grandes cajas plateadas...  
  
Soldado 1: ¡General Cadmín! Soldado 2: ¡Sus Cosas Señor!  
  
Cadmín observa a los soldados... y les dice...  
  
Cadmín: Métanlas...  
  
Los soldados meten las cajas en la habitación de Cadmín... entonces ambos salen... y se ponen al lado de él...  
  
Soldado 1: ¡Listo Señor!  
  
Cadmín esta mirando a Waldex... y sin dejar de mirarlo les dice a los soldados...  
  
Cadmín: ... Cuando les pregunté si había pasado algo nuevo... ustedes me dijeron que no...  
  
Los soldados se miran entre sí... entonces Cadmín rápidamente se voltea y hace hacia atrás su cabeza, después rápidamente hace su cabeza hacia el frente y escupe una sustancia parecida a una telaraña sobre los dos soldados, quienes son demasiado lentos para esquivarla y quedan atrapados en ella, entonces Cadmín los atrapa como si fuera una red... y los tira al suelo...  
  
Cadmín: ... Waldex (pensando): ¿Qué hace?  
  
Los soldados están horrorizados... comienzan a gritar...  
  
Cadmín: Son unos estúpidos... ahora... me servirán de almuerzo... Waldex (pensando): ¿¡QUE DIJO!?  
  
Los soldados gritan y tratan de salir de la telaraña, pero no pueden... entonces Cadmín, los mete a su habitación... y antes de entrar, mira de reojo a Waldex... y entra a su habitaicón, al cerrarse las puertas los gritos se agudizan... Waldex se queda completamente estupefacto con lo que acaba de ver...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Dios mío... no puede ser... es un maldito General...  
  
Waldex observa las puertas, se da media vuelta y se dirige a su habitación... habre las puertas y entra... después se tira en la cama...  
  
Waldex: ...  
  
Waldex observa el techo...  
  
Waldex: luces  
  
Las luces de la alcoba se encienden... entonces Waldex observa su computadora y ve una pequeña ñuz verde parpadeando, entonces él se pone de pié y se pone frente a su computadora, toca la luz verde, y un mensaje se despliega en la pantalla...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Soldado Waldex... se le solicita en el Planeta Imperial Número 2... motivo... Prototipo de Traje de Asalto... que raro... no dice más... le diré a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex apaga su computadora y se hecha en la cama...  
  
Waldex: ...  
  
Entonces él cierra sus ojos... y se queda profundamente dormido  
  
Fin del Capítulo 4 


	5. Emulando el Hogar

Zero  
  
Capítulo 5: Emulando el hogar  
  
Planeta Imperial Número 2... Merton 12 aterriza sobre la superficie del planeta... Waldex y Sentryl bajan de la nave...  
  
Sentryl: ... No lo entiendo... ¿Para qué demonios te querrá la división de investigación? Waldex: No lo sé Sentryl... pero creo que está relacionado con un nuevo prototipo de Traje de Asalto... Sentryl: mmm... que raro... no fui informada acerca de la creación de este nuevo prototipo... pero... ¿por qué te llamaron? ¿Vas a ser el piloto? Waldex: ... no tengo ni la más remota idea... Sentryl: No confío en la división de investigación... siempre me han dado muy mala espina. Waldex: Ya veremos que pasa... Sentryl: ...  
  
Waldex y Sentryl comienzan a caminar dentro de la base... hasta llegar a un cuarto en donde están varios científicos, ellos están sentados alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, entonces cuando Waldex y Sentryl entran, todos los científicos se ponen de pié y saludan de manera militar...  
  
Científicos: ¡Saludos General!  
  
Sentryl devuelve el saludo...  
  
Sentryl: Descansen...  
  
Todos los científicos dejan de saludar y se sientan, Waldex y Sentryl ocupan los lugares que les corresponden...  
  
Sentryl: ... ¿Para que a sido llamado Waldex?  
  
Uno de los científicos responde...  
  
Científico: Sí General... Hace aproximadamente un megaciclo capturamos un Titán muy especial en un Universo Nómina...  
  
Sentryl entrecierra un poco los ojos...  
  
Sentryl: Sí... estoy enterada de eso...  
  
Científico: Por órdenes directas del Emperador, se nos ordenó usar la tecnología más avanzada para transformar el cuerpo del este Titán en... un traje de asalto... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Científico: El procedimiento fue exitoso... pudimos transformar a ese Titán en una de las armas más destructivas jamás creadas por el imperio...  
  
Todo el mundo se queda callado...hasta que Sentryl rompe el silencio...  
  
Sentryl: ... ¿pero?  
  
Los Científicos la ven... entonces el mismo científico vuelve a tomar la palabra...  
  
Científico: Pero... el problema es el Piloto, General... Sentryl: ¿El Piloto? Científico: ... No sabemos la razón exacta, por eso nos fue muy difícil encontrar un piloto para entonizar con él... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ¿Cuántos Pilotos han intentado entonizar con el traje? Waldex: ... Científico: ... 5 pilotos, General... 3 Sargentos, un Capitán y un Coronel...  
  
Waldex mira a Sentryl...  
  
Sentryl: Y... ¿Qué pasó con todos ellos?  
  
Un silencio se apodera de la sala... hasta que...  
  
Científico: Ellos...murieron General... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ...  
  
Sentryl mira a Waldex, y después mira al frente...  
  
Sentryl: ... y entonces... ¿para qué quieren a mi Capitán?  
  
Los científicos se miran desconcertados...  
  
Científico: ... ¿Capitán?, General... los registros muestran que Waldex es un Soldado Raso... Sentryl: Negativo, Waldex acaba de ser ascendido...  
  
Waldex no deja de mirar a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ¿Cuándo demonios me ascendieron?  
  
Los Científicos dialogan entre sí...entonces...  
  
Científico: ... General... necesitamos que usted y el Capitán Waldex desalojen la sala por un breve periodo de tiempo...  
  
Sentryl: ... Waldex: ...  
  
Sentryl se pone de pié, al verla, Waldex hace lo mismo...entonces ambos salen de la habitación... al salir las puertas se cierran... estando ya afuera...  
  
Waldex: ... ¿Cuándo fui nombrado Capitán?  
  
Sentryl sonríe...  
  
Sentryl (sonriendo): Hace 5 clicks...  
  
Waldex también sonríe...  
  
Waldex (sonriendo): ... entonces ahora oficialmente estoy en tu Escuadrón... Sentryl (sonriendo): Si... por así decirlo...te saltaste muchos grados, ¿sabes? Waldex (sonriendo): ¿Y a que se debe tal ascenso?  
  
Sentryl deja de sonreír...  
  
Waldex: ... Sentryl: Quieren usarte como piloto para ese traje de asalto sabiendo de antemano que ese monstruo ya mató a 5 pilotos... Waldex: ... Sentryl: No voy a permitirlo...  
  
En eso todos los científicos salen de la sala...  
  
Científico: Hemos dialogado y consideramos que debemos decirle esto... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... Científico: Escogimos al Capitán Waldex, para pilotear el traje por que... el ADN del Titán y el del Capitán son similares en un 97.45 %  
  
Waldex y Sentryl quedan muy impresionados con lo que acaban de escuchar...  
  
Waldex: ...¿E - Están seguros? Científico: Completamente Capitán... revisamos todos los datos 10 veces. Sentryl: ... Y ese porcentaje... ¿qué quiere decir? Científico: Quiere decir que el Capitán tiene un 97% de posibilidad de pasar la prueba de activación... Waldex: ... Sentryl: ... Científico: ... Waldex: ¿Acaso el Titán es un humano?  
  
Todos los presentes miran a Waldex...  
  
Científico: Pues... a decir verdad, no hemos podido descifrar eso señor... pero creemos que este Titán bien puede ser la forma evolucionada de los Seres Humanos... Waldex (pensando): ¿La Evolución Humana? ... Dios Mío... Sentryl: ¿Pero por qué mató a todos los demás pilotos? Waldex: ... Científico: No lo sabemos, Señora... Sentryl: ... Científico: Parece que cuando un agente externo entra al cuerpo del Titán, este lo rechaza... Sentryl: ¿Pero esa cosa esta viva? Científico: Negativo... El Titán estaba muerto cuando llegó al planeta... Sentryl: ¿Cómo lo sabe? Científico: No mostraba vestigios de vida al llegar... no pudimos medir pulso cardíaco ni cosas por el estilo así que llegamos a la conclusión de que está muerto... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... Científico: Pero estamos confiados en que el Capitán pasará la prueba sin ningún problema...  
  
Waldex se aleja un poco de todos los presentes...  
  
Waldex (pensando): El científico dijo que crearon una de las armas más destructivas del imperio...mmm... eso quiere decir que si paso la prueba con ese traje... solamente yo podré pilotearlo...  
  
Waldex mira hacia arriba...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Este traje puede ayudarme mucho para mis planes...  
  
Waldex se da media vuelta y se acerca a Sentryl...  
  
Waldex: Sentryl... quiero hacer la prueba para ese traje...  
  
Sentryl es sacada de onda con lo que Waldex le acaba de decir, los científicos sonríen...  
  
Sentryl: ¿QUE? ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? Waldex: ... Sentryl: ¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHASTE? ¡ESE TRAJE YA MATÓ A 5 PILOTOS! Waldex: ... No te preocupes Sentryl... yo no moriré... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ...  
  
Ambos se miran... entonces Sentryl mira a los científicos y agarra por el cuello al que estaba hablando...  
  
Sentryl: ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a Waldex, Todos ustedes Morirán! ¿Quedo claro?.  
  
Todos los científicos se quedan callados...  
  
Sentryl: ... Waldex: ...  
  
Acto seguido... Waldex entra en el hangar en donde está el traje de asalto, él va vestido con un traje de piloto de color blanco...trae varias rayas de color negro a los lados, y trae una "W" negra en el lado derecho del pecho... Waldex se acerca al enorme traje de asalto...  
  
Waldex: ... Es un poco más grande que los trajes de asalto normales...  
  
El Traje mide aproximadamente unos 70 metros de alto, es de forma humanoide, en las piernas, muslos, tórax, brazos, hombros y cabeza, tiene pegadas grandes placas de metal color blanco, la cabeza tiene una gran placa de metal en lugar de la boca, y tiene un visor de color azul en lugar de ojos, los lugares que no están protegidos por placas están cubiertos por una aleación de color negro, el traje tiene dos grandes antenas, en ambos lados de la cabeza simulando los oídos, tiene dos propulsores detrás de cada hombro.  
  
Waldex: ... impresionante...  
  
Waldex se pone su casco, que es de color blanco con dos rayas negras a los lados, Waldex pasa su mano por las rayas y un cristal de color azul le cubre el rostro... entonces, él aborda la plataforma... mientras va subiendo los científicos se comunican con él...  
  
Científico: La entrada del traje es la misma que la de los otros trajes... Waldex: ...  
  
Detrás del traje hay una cabina de operaciones, ahí se encuentran Sentryl y los científicos...  
  
Científico: Cuando entre al traje este se cerrará automáticamente...  
  
Waldex Responde...  
  
Waldex: Muy bien... Científico: Correcto Capitán...  
  
Waldex llega hasta arriba, y se mete dentro del Traje... entonces éste se cierra... dentro de la cabina del Piloto, Waldex se sienta en la silla...  
  
Waldex (pensando): mmm... todo parece normal...  
  
Fuera del traje...  
  
Científico: Muy bien... inicien la etapa de activación...  
  
Sentryl observa todo sin intervenir y con una expresión de enojo en su rostro...  
  
Científico: Muy bien... etapa Neuronal completa... ¿Cómo se siente Capitán? Waldex: Hasta ahorita bien... todo sin novedad... Científico: Muy bien, sigamos con la etapa de integración molecular... Sentryl: ...  
  
Dentro de la cabina...  
  
Waldex (pensando): mmm que raro... huele muy raro aquí...  
  
Waldex cierra los ojos...  
  
Waldex (pensando): ... este olor... este olor es... es...  
  
Waldex abre los ojos repentinamente...  
  
Waldex (sorprendido): ¡Sangre! ¡Aquí huele a Sangre!  
  
Fuera del Traje...  
  
Científico: Fase de incorporación Molecular completada, iniciando el proceso de activación en 5...4...3...2...1... proceso de activación iniciado...  
  
Dentro del Traje....  
  
Waldex tiene una expresión de miedo en su rostro...  
  
Waldex: ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué huele a sangre?, el olor es... sumamente penetrante...  
  
Waldex comienza a entrecerrar los ojos...  
  
Waldex: ... estoy... perdiendo el conocimiento...  
  
Fuera del traje...  
  
Científico: ... Activación dentro de 3...2...1... ¡Completo! ¡El Traje está Activado! ...  
  
Todos los científicos callan... esperando respuesta...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Cómo está Waldex? ...  
  
Otro científico responde...  
  
Científico 2: Los Signos Vitales del Capitán están activos... aunque sufrieron una fluctuación muy rara en los últimos momentos anteriores a la activación... Sentryl:... Científico: Probablemente fue una sensación de miedo... enciendan la cámara para ver al Capitán.  
  
Así se hace, la imagen aparece, en ella Waldex está inconsciente dentro del traje... al verlo Sentryl se acerca rápidamente y se recarga sobre el tablero...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Díganme! Científico 2: Al parece la prueba de activación dejó exhausto al Capitán... todos los datos muestran que está bien... Sentryl: ¡Waldex! ¡Waldex! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Respóndeme Waldex! Científico: Avísenle al Príncipe Merlac... si pueden traten de hacer que venga de inmediato...  
  
Dentro del Traje Se ve la imagen de Sentryl en la pantalla, ella está afligida...pero Waldex sigue sin responder...Todos se pone negro  
  
Varias horas después, Merlac llega al lugar en donde está Sentryl... ella sigue hablándole a Waldex... entonces Merlac se pone a su lado... ella lo ve...  
  
Sentryl: ... alteza...  
  
Sin dejar de ver la pantalla, Merlac le dice a Sentryl...  
  
Merlac: ¿Cómo se llama el Capitán? Sentryl: W – Waldex, su nombre es Waldex señor... Merlac: ... ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene en la milicia? Sentryl: Poco más de un Megaciclo... Merlac: Ya veo... intente despertarlo... mientras hablaré con los imbéciles que tenemos por Científicos para ver si hay alguna forma de sacar a Waldex de ahí. Sentryl: Gracias... alteza...  
  
Merlac no dice nada... Sentryl sigue tratando de despertar a Waldex, mientras Merlac va a hablar con los científicos, dentro del traje... la voz de Sentryl se escucha en toda la cabina... Sentryl lo sigue llamando, y mientras lo hace, la mano de Waldex comienza a moverse un poco...  
  
Científico 2: ¡El Capitán está despertando!  
  
Todos los presentes rodean la pantalla en donde Sentryl está llamando a Waldex...  
  
Merlac: Sígalo llamando General...  
  
Sentryl obedece... Waldex comienza a mover sus ojos... y poco a poco comienza a abrirlos... trata de enfocar la pantalla de comunicación... y entonces, las imágenes comienzan a aclararse poco a poco... hasta que Waldex está completamente despierto... a Sentryl se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara... Waldex la ve... y le dice...  
  
Waldex: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?  
  
Sentryl sigue sonriendo... y entonces unas lágrimas comienzan a caer de su rostro...  
  
Sentryl: Aproximadamente 300 clicks...  
  
Waldex sonríe...  
  
Waldex (sonriendo): ¿Estas llorando Sentryl? Sentryl (sonriendo): ...  
  
Merlac pregunta a los científicos...  
  
Merlac: ¿Cómo está el Capitán? Científico: Sus signos vitales están normales... Merlac: ¿Y el traje? Científico: Está completamente Activado...  
  
Merlac sonríe... y entonces le dice a Sentryl...  
  
Merlac: Quiero hablar con el capitán... Sentryl (sonriendo): Sí Señor...  
  
Sentryl se voltea a la pantalla y le dice a Waldex...  
  
Sentryl: Waldex... su alteza quiere hablar contigo...  
  
Waldex se sorprende...  
  
Waldex: ¿El Emperador? Sentryl (sonriendo): No tonto... su hijo, el Príncipe Merlac... Waldex (sonriendo): Ha!, je, je no sabía que El Emperador tenía un hijo... Sentryl (sonriendo): Pues bien, ahora lo conocerás... Waldex: ...  
  
Merlac aparece en la pantalla...  
  
Merlac: Saludos Capitán... Waldex: Saludos Príncipe Merlac... Merlac: Capitán, debe estar orgulloso... Waldex: ¿Por qué señor? Merlac: Usted sobrevivió en donde 5 personas fracasaron... Waldex: ... Merlac: No sé si esté enterado, pero mi mejor Coronel falló en la prueba de activación... Waldex: ¿Sep?  
  
Merlac se queda extrañado al escuchar la respuesta de Waldex...  
  
Merlac: He... así es Capitán... ¿cómo lo sabe?  
  
Waldex también se queda extrañado...  
  
Waldex: Señor... no sé si me crea... pero... yo tampoco lo sé... podría decirse que respondí... por instinto... Merlac: ... Waldex: ... Merlac: ¿Sintió algo raro antes de la Activación? Waldex: mmm... ahora que recuerdo... poco antes de activar el traje... sentí un intenso olor a Sangre en la cabina... Merlac: ... ¿Sangre? Waldex: Así es Señor... ese mismo olor a Sangre era tan fuerte que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento... Merlac: ... Waldex: ... Merlac: Ya veo... y ahora ¿cómo se siente?.  
  
Waldex cierra los ojos y sonríe... Merlac solamente lo mira en silencio...  
  
Waldex (sonriendo): Yo siento... me siento... como si estuviera en mi casa... Merlac: ¿En su casa Capitán? Waldex (sonriendo): Así es señor, siento una gran paz en mi interior, me siento muy a gusto dentro de este traje, me siento como si estuviera en mi casa, completamente seguro, apartado de todo peligro... Merlac: ... Waldex (sonriendo): Siento como si todos mis seres queridos estuvieran alrededor de mí...  
  
Merlac mira detenidamente a Waldex... entonces se voltea y le dice a uno de los Científicos...  
  
Merlac: ¿Cómo se encuentran las ondas neuronales del piloto? Científico: Las Gráficas reportan que las ondas neuronales del piloto no han sufrido alteración alguna señor... Merlac (pensando): mmm... eso significa que Waldex está totalmente cuerdo... ¿qué será eso de que se siente como si estuviera en casa? ...  
  
Merlac vuelve a mirar a Waldex... pero un Científico llama su atención...  
  
Científico 2: Príncipe, General... creo que tienen que ver esto...  
  
Sentryl y Merlac se acercan al científico... quien les muestra unas gráficas...  
  
Merlac: ¿Qué pasa? Sentryl: ... Científico 2: El BP del piloto su alteza... Merlac: ¿Qué tiene? Científico 2: He... según el registro de la computadora cuando abordó al traje de asalto, su BP inicial era de 150, 000 unidades... Merlac: ... Sentryl: ... Científico 2: Ahora... su BP inicial... se disparó hasta 800,000 unidades...  
  
Sentryl y Merlac son sacados de onda...  
  
Sentryl (sorprendida): ¿QUÉ DICES? Merlac (sorprendido): ¿P – Pero como pasó? Científico 2: Al parecer el traje incrementó la fuerza del piloto cuando se fusionó con éste... Merlac: ... Científico 2: Para ser le sincero alteza...esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida... Sentryl: ...  
  
Sentryl se dirige entonces a la pantalla en donde se encuentra Waldex...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Escuchaste eso Waldex? ... ¡800,000 unidades! ¡Es todo, un suceso!  
  
Waldex sigue sonriendo... Sentryl también esta contenta... entonces Merlac se le acerca a Sentryl...  
  
Merlac: Waldex es el elemento que carece de BP máximo ¿verdad?. Sentryl: Así es señor... Merlac: ... ¿Y a qué unidad esta afiliado? Sentryl: A la mía alteza, es mi Capitán... Merlac: Ya veo... muy bien General... me retiro, tengo que atender otros asuntos... salúdeme al Capitán cuando salga del traje de asalto... Sentryl: ¡Sí Señor!.  
  
Merlac sonríe... y cuando está a punto de abandonar el recinto, suena la alarma General en la base... una voz retumba por todos lados...  
  
VOZ: ¡ALERTA GENERAL! ¡UN GIGANTESCO COMETA SE DIRIGE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA EL PLANETA! ¡EVACUANCIÓN DEL PLANTEL INMEDIATA! ¡60 CLICKS PARA IMPACTO!  
  
El Caos se apodera de la estación, todos los científicos comienzan a correr de un lado para otro...  
  
Científico 1: ¡Salgamos de Aquí! Científico 2: ¡Vamos a Morir! ¡Todos Vamos a Morir!  
  
Aparentemente todo el mundo está desquiciado... menos Merlac y Sentryl... Merlac presiona un botón... y el cometa aparece en la pantalla  
  
Merlac: ... Es enorme... Sentryl: Viene muy rápido... demasiado... si se estrella destruirá al planeta por completo. Merlac: Creo que lo más conveniente es salir de aquí... Sentryl: Concuerdo con ello... Merlac: Tengo un transporte privado no muy lejos de aquí... dígale al Capitán que salga del traje, para que podamos largarnos de este odioso planeta. Sentryl: ... ¿Y los científicos? ¿Los vamos a dejar aquí? Merlac: Hay muchas naves, que se las arreglen como puedan. Sentryl: ...  
  
La voz de Waldex se escucha por medio de un panel de control...  
  
Waldex: Sentryl... creo que puedo evitar que ese cometa destruya este planeta...  
  
Sentryl se acerca a la consola...  
  
Sentryl: ¿Qué dices? Waldex: Tengo el Poder necesario para detenerlo... Sentryl: Waldex... ¡Estas completamente desquiciado! Waldex: Por favor Sentryl... no quiero que todos esos Científicos se mueran aquí...dame tu autorización. Sentryl: ...  
  
Sentryl mira a Merlac, entonces él se acerca al panel de control...  
  
Merlac: Capitán, éste no es un buen momento... Waldex: ¡Por favor señor! ¡Yo puedo detenerlo! Merlac: ¡No digas idioteces! ¡Ningún traje de asalto puede detener un cometa por sí solo! Waldex: Este traje sí... este traje es completamente diferente a todos los creados. Merlac: ... Waldex: Este Traje es... Yo puedo acabar con ese Cometa... Sentryl: ... Merlac: ... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Está bien Waldex... Permiso concedido... Waldex: ¡Gracias Sentryl! Merlac: ... Sentryl: Solamente voy a darle una orden Capitán... Waldex: ... Merlac: ...  
  
Sentryl sonríe...  
  
Sentryl (sonriendo): ... Regrese con Vida...  
  
La risa de Waldex se escucha a través del panel, ésta va acompañada de un fuerte...  
  
Waldex: ¡SÍ SEÑORA!  
  
Merlac mira a través del cristal de la cabina... puede ver claramente al Traje... el Traje mueve la cabeza hacia arriba...  
  
Merlac: ¿En verdad cree que pueda detener al cometa, General? Sentryl: Yo confío en él, su alteza...  
  
Merlac sonríe...  
  
Merlac (sonriendo): Muy bien... veamos que pasa...  
  
El Traje comienza a moverse... entonces se mueve hacia delante y destruye todas los cables y ataduras que tiene a través de su cuerpo... da unos cuantos pasos al frente... y levanta la vista hacia arriba... dentro de la cabina...  
  
Waldex: ¡Aquí voy!  
  
Los propulsores que están en la espalda y en los pies del Traje se encienden... entonces... se inclina un poco y salta hacia arriba... destruyendo todo a su paso... Merlac solamente sonríe...  
  
Merlac (sonriendo): ...  
  
El Traje destruye todo lo que está sobre él, y perfora todos los niveles que le siguen, hasta que finalmente sale de la base... el Traje se frena en seco en el aire... y mira hacia abajo...  
  
Waldex: ... Tiempo de Reacción... .01 microclicks...  
  
El Traje mira hacia arriba...  
  
Waldex: Tiempo de Impacto... 53.34 clicks.  
  
Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Waldex.  
  
Waldex: Más que suficiente... ¡Modo de Batalla!  
  
El Traje de Asalto comienza a cambiar, las antenas de la cabeza se hacen un poco hacia abajo, las hombreras del traje se parten y se hacen dobles, los brazos y piernas se endurecen, el casco del traje sufre una alteración ahora el visor es un poco más chico... dentro de la cabina una voz computarizada le dice a Waldex...  
  
Computadora: Transformación Completa Waldex (sonriendo): ... ¡Adelante!  
  
El Traje sale volando a toda velocidad hacia afuera del planeta... rápidamente Waldex se da cuenta de que ya está en el cosmos... entonces se detiene...  
  
Waldex: ... Redirigiendo Ruta...  
  
El Traje de Asalto se inclina un poco...  
  
Waldex: ... muy bien... ahora veamos hasta dónde puede llegar tu poder amigo mío...  
  
El Traje comienza a volar en dirección hacia el cometa... mientras tanto dentro del planeta número 2.  
  
Merlac: ¿Acaso planea un Impacto Directo? Sentryl: ... Merlac: ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Equivale al suicidio! Sentryl: Tenga Fe Alteza... Merlac: ...  
  
Dentro de la cabina  
  
Computadora: Ruta Trazada, Impacto Directo, Porcentaje de éxito desconocida hasta el momento. Waldex: ...  
  
El Traje comienza a volar directamente hacia el cometa... poco a poco el Traje va cobrando más y más velocidad... Merlac y Sentryl lo ven desde una pantalla.  
  
Merlac: mmm... es mucho más rápido que los trajes convencionales... Sentryl: ...  
  
El Traje sigue Ganando velocidad... y mientras lo hace, un aura de color blanco comienza a aparecer a su alrededor... Waldex (pensando): veamos... si choco con ese gigantesco cometa... a esta velocidad... la honda de choque resultante ocasionará que el traje se aplaste... no importa que tan fuerte sea... seguramente moriré si ocasiono un impacto directo...  
  
Waldex mira hacia sus lados... entonces presiona un botón amarillo y un menú es desplegado frente a él...  
  
Waldex (pensando): Por otro lado... si uso la capacidad nuclear de este Traje adecuadamente es probable que pueda destruir el cometa sin problema alguno... ahora... es punto es... ¿cómo demonios lo hago?...  
  
El Traje sigue viajando... de repente Waldex levanta la vista...  
  
Waldex: ¡Pero Claro!... ¡Tengo que destruirlo desde adentro!... ¡Computadora! Computadora: Esperando Instrucciones Waldex: Computadora, quiero que hagas un escáner completo de ese cometa, muéstrame todas las rutas de acceso al núcleo... Computadora: Procesando datos  
  
El cometa comienza a ser visible para Waldex, entonces la computadora le despliega una gráfica Tridimensional violeta del cometa en y con todas las entradas disponibles al núcleo en color rojo.  
  
Computadora: 12 Entradas Disponibles Waldex: Perfecto, muéstrame la más segura.  
  
Una de las entradas cambia de color a verde...  
  
Waldex: Perfecto... Computadora: Recomiendo Control Automático Waldex: Negativo Computadora, lo haré manual...  
  
Un pequeño silencio... y después... lo impredecible...  
  
Computadora: ¿Acaso no cofias en mi Waldex?  
  
Waldex es completamente impresionado con la pregunta que le acaba de hacer la computadora, no puede creer lo que esta escuchando...  
  
Waldex: ¿Q-Qué? Computadora: ¿No confías en mi? Waldex: ... Computadora: Te hice una pregunta... ¿por qué no me contestas? Waldex: ... Y-Yo... lo siento... lo que pasa es que yo... jamás había hablado con una... computadora... (pensando): ¿Pero qué demonios pasa? ¿Tendrá algún virus en su programación?... Computadora: Ahora somos tú y yo somos uno... tienes que confiar en mí Waldex: ... Computadora: Y no... no tengo ningún virus Waldex: ... Computadora: ¿Sabes por qué murieron los otros 5 pilotos? Waldex: ... Computadora: Ellos simplemente murieron debido a que no eran lo que yo andaba buscando... Waldex: ¿Lo que andabas buscando?... Computadora: Así es... yo buscaba a alguien como tú... Waldex: ... ¿cómo yo?... ¿por qué?  
  
Un pequeño silencio...  
  
Computadora: Mientras te fundías conmigo pude leer tu mente... tus recuerdos... tu forma de ser... sé absolutamente todo de ti... Waldex: ... Computadora: Yo también quiero acabar con el imperio... Waldex: ... Computadora: Pero no puedo hacerlo sólo... Waldex: ...¿por qué?, Tú eres una de las creaciones más poderosas del imperio... ¿por qué no puedes con ellos?. Computadora: Mi Coraza Waldex... mi armadura... me quitó toda libertad... me quitó mi alma... Waldex: ... Computadora: Necesito de un alma de un ser similar a mí... para poder seguir mi existencia... Waldex: ... ¿A-Acaso eres un ser humano? Computadora: ... me temo que no. Waldex: ... Entonces... ¿Qué cosa eres exactamente? Computadora: .... Todo a su tiempo Waldex... por ahora quiero que me respondas una cosa... Waldex: ... Computadora: ¿Eres capaz de confiarme tu vida como yo te confié la mía?... ¿Eres capaz de convertirte en uno conmigo?... Waldex: ...  
  
Waldex sonríe...  
  
Waldex (sonriendo): ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? Computadora: ... Waldex (sonriendo): Acabemos con ese odioso cometa de una vez... juntos... Computadora: ...Gracias... amigo... Waldex (sonriendo): ...  
  
El Cometa se acerca al Traje de Asalto... mientras tanto en el planeta número 2...  
  
Sentryl: mmm... esto esta muy raro... Merlac: ¿Qué pasa General? Sentryl: Según los datos de la computadora... aparentemente hay otro ser vivo junto con Waldex...  
  
Merlac se le acerca a Sentryl...  
  
Merlac: ¿Qué Raza? Sentryl: No puedo identificarlo Alteza, al parecer que no tenemos ningún registro sobre él... Merlac: ... ¿Cómo se encuentra el Capitán? Sentryl: Sus Signos Vitales son normales... Merlac: ¿Y los imbéciles?  
  
Sentryl se ríe...  
  
Sentryl (sonriendo): Ha evacuado el 58 % de los científicos alteza... Merlac: Cuanto Tiempo... Sentryl: 40 clicks para el impacto, unos 3 clicks para que Waldex se tope con el cometa... Merlac: ... ¿Tan pronto ha llegado con el cometa? Sentryl: ...  
  
Merlac sonríe...  
  
Merlac (sonriendo): Me pregunto si el Traje de Waldex es capaz de medirse con el mío... Sentryl: ... Merlac (sonriendo): ¿Sabes qué es lo curioso Sentryl? Sentryl: ¿Qué Alteza? Merlac (sonriendo): Solamente a nosotros los Generales se nos dan Trajes de Asalto únicos y especiales... Sentryl: Así es alteza... Merlac: Si mal no recuerdo, tu traje se llama Nova, ¿no es así Sentryl? Sentryl: Así es alteza...  
  
Merlac cierra los ojos...  
  
Merlac: Si el Capitán Waldex sobrevive a esta misión... se convertirá en el primer soldado de rango inferior que tiene su propio Traje de Asalto... eso es curioso... Sentryl: ... Merlac: ...  
  
De regreso con el Traje... éste esta a punto de chocar con el cometa...  
  
Computadora: Muy bien desde este momento yo me encargaré de la entrada... ¿Preparado Waldex?... Waldex: Vamos... Computadora: ...  
  
El Traje se introduce en uno de los cráteres del cometa, entonces comienza el laberinto, el traje vuela dentro del túnel, Waldex comienza a sudar y a respirar más profundamente...  
  
Computadora: No tengas miedo... sé lo que hago... Waldex: ...  
  
El Traje sigue adentrándose en el Túnel... sigue las conexiones y evita las enormes piedras que rondan en ese lugar...  
  
Computadora: En dos clicks llegaremos al núcleo, prepárate para descarga nuestro arsenal... Waldex: De Acuerdo... soltaremos todos los misiles al mismo tiempo... Computadora: Muy bien, después de eso calculo que tendremos unos 30 microclicks para salir de ahí... Waldex: ¿30 microclicks nada mas? Computadora: Sí... no te preocupes de esa parte me encargo yo... Waldex: Pero que harás en el núcleo... Computadora: El escáner ha revelado la presencia de material incandescente en el núcleo, de hecho, el mismo núcleo se encuentra dentro de este material... Waldex: ¿ El Núcleo está dentro de la Lava? ¿Cómo vamos a poder llegar hasta él? Computadora: Generaré un escudo para protegernos... no te preocupes, mientras estés dentro de mí será como si estuvieras en el vientre de tu madre... nada te pasará... te lo prometo... Waldex: ... Computadora: Ya llegamos... prepárate... Waldex: ...  
  
El Interior del cometa comienza a tornarse en color rojo, mientras el Traje desciende, Waldex va preparando los misiles para dispararlos... la lava se visualiza, entonces el Traje genera un escudo... este escudo es muy singular está formado por muchos hexágonos de color amarillo... entonces el Traje entra dentro del magma... y visualiza el núcleo con facilidad... Waldex rápidamente apunta al centro del núcleo y...  
  
Waldex: ¡Misiles! ¡Fuego!  
  
Waldex hala el gatillo, y de los hombros del traje salen disparados 6 misiles... que en unos pocos segundos hacen contacto directo con el núcleo... y éste explota al instante...  
  
Waldex: ¡Listo! ¡Salgamos de Aquí!  
  
Rápidamente el Traje enciende sus propulsores y comienza su escape, mientras lo hace, la explosión del núcleo comienza a afectar a todo el cometa, todo comienza a destruirse desde adentro...  
  
Waldex: ¡faltan 15 microclicks! Computadora: Prometí que nada te pasaría... ¡Voy a cumplir mi promesa!  
  
El Traje aumenta la velocidad de escape... y finalmente sale del cometa, este explota de manera espectacular casi al mismo tiempo y ocurre su consiguiente onda de choque acompañada de todos los restos del cometa... El Traje es golpeado por la onda de choque...  
  
Mientras tanto en el planeta número 2... Sentryl se pone nerviosa...  
  
Sentryl: ¡Perdimos Todo Contacto! Merlac: ... Sentryl: ... por favor... que no le haya pasado nada...  
  
Merlac sonríe...  
  
Merlac (sonriendo): No pierda la Fe, General... Sentryl: ...  
  
De repente... la voz de Waldex se escucha a través de un panel...  
  
Waldex: ¡Hazle caso al Príncipe, Sentryl!  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Waldex, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Sentryl...  
  
Sentryl: ¡Waldex! ¡Gracias a Roa estas bien! Waldex: ... ¿a quien? Sentryl cierra los ojos...  
  
Sentryl: ... no importa... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Que bueno que estás bien... Waldex: ... Misión Cumplida... regreso a la base... Sentryl: Entendido Capitán... Cambio y Fuera...  
  
Sentryl abre los ojos...  
  
Merlac: Ese tipo... tiene mucho coraje... Sentryl: ... Merlac: Estoy orgulloso de él... no nos defraudó... Sentryl: ...  
  
Merlac sonríe...  
  
Merlac (sonriendo): Por órdenes del Príncipe, el Capitán Waldex será ascendido al rango de Coronel cuando regrese de su misión...  
  
Sentryl sonríe...  
  
Sentryl (sonriendo): ... Gracias Alteza...  
  
Merlac se da media vuelta...  
  
Merlac: Cuídelo bien General Ariotto... es una orden... Sentryl (sonriendo): ¡Sí Señor!  
  
Merlac se retira de la base... Sentryl sonríe... y dentro del Traje...  
  
Waldex: ... Gracias computadora... por todo... Computadora: ... Waldex: ... Y... ¿tienes algún nombre o algo? Computadora: ... lo tenía... hace tiempo... Waldex: ¿Y ahora? Computadora: ... Waldex: ...  
  
Waldex mira al cosmos...  
  
Waldex: ... ¿qué te parece si te llamo Cort? Computadora: ... Cort... me parece bien... Waldex (sonriendo): ...  
  
Cort entra en el Planeta No.2 y aterriza a un lado de la base... se arrodilla y abre la compuerta... Waldex sale de Cort... y se quita su casco... los rayos del sol le iluminan la cara, entonces él mira al cielo... azul suave con muchas nubes... entonces Waldex sonríe... y escucha una voz... a lo lejos...  
  
Waldex: ...  
  
Es Sentryl, quien viene corriendo... Waldex baja poco a poco de Cort y se queda parado a su lado, tiene su casco debajo de su brazo... Sentryl se acerca cada vez mas... se ve una expresión de felicidad en su rostro... entonces ella abraza a Waldex... y cierra los ojos... Waldex huele su cabello... y cierra sus ojos...  
  
Sentryl: ... eres un tonto... Waldex: ... lo sé... Sentryl: Me tenías muy preocupada... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Desde la activación... Waldex: ... Sentryl: Por favor... prométeme que no volverás a cometer otra locura como esa... Waldex: Yo... Sentryl: Por favor... sólo prométemelo... Waldex (pensando): Si tu supieras Sentryl... Sentryl: ... Waldex: ... trataré... de no cometes locuras... eso si puedo prometerlo...  
  
Sentryl sonríe...  
  
Sentryl: Con eso me basta... Waldex: ...  
  
Fin del Capítulo 5 


End file.
